


Love is a Polaroid

by BingeMac



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Gen, In-Universe RPF, M/M, RPF, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingeMac/pseuds/BingeMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(WIP, on hiatus) Colin and Bradley wish upon a star after shooting their last scene of "Merlin" together and wake up the next morning as Merlin and Arthur when Merlin wasn't living in Camelot yet, and Arthur was still just a prattish prince.  How will they survive?  And how will they get back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gotta Start All Over

"Cooollllliiiiinnnn!"

Bradley comes barreling out of the pub shouting, and then singing Colin's name over and over until Colin looks up from his phone.

"You're pissed," Colin says finally with a friendly sigh.

"Why aren't you?"

The dark-haired man leans into his best friend of the last five years suddenly not interested at all about the texts coming over. "Not sure. I guess I'm just...waiting."

"For what?"

For someone to tell me that Merlin isn't actually over and that you and I will still be running lines when September comes back around.

Instead he says, "Bloody hell if I know. Let's get me a pint."

If Bradley had any idea what Colin really wanted to say, there was no indication. Granted, the blonde was already wasted, so he probably wouldn't notice if Colin started juggling on a unicycle that he pulled from thin air. Still, Colin was glad his true feelings about the show ending weren't known. That would just make everything harder.

Bradley pushes Colin through the pub door escorting him to the bar in the back where Eoin and Tom were discussing there last scene together. They both talk loudly, taking turns second-guessing their own acting while the other comforts him with a simple "Nah man, it was good." 

It was a good thing that they had rented out the bar for the night, because the way Eoin and Tom were spoiling the finale left and right, they would have been in a lot of trouble legally about giving away the ending had a civilian overheard. Still, Colin knew that those legal threats were bogus, especially now that the series was over and done with. Fortunately the cast still knew how important it is for the fans to be surprised by the ending, so interviews and such would be smooth sailing as long as they didn't show up plonkered.

"Cheers mate." Eoin clinks his practically empty beer mug to Colin's new one and downs the remainder in one go.

"Cheers." Colin knew he sounded a little down and didn't even bother to grin when he sips at his ale.

"Oh god he's sad." Eoin sends a knowing look to Bradley and points at Colin's face. "Fix this, princess."

Bradley glances around in a daze, eventually coming back to Eoin's determined look. He sighs. Eyes still glazed over a bit from the alcohol, he stares at Colin's small frown and slowly travels the length of his arm to where Colin was clutching the mug in a harsh way. His bright blue eyes dart back to rest on Colin's mouth again, a grimace replacing the frown, and then up to his eyes taking in the sadness Colin knew was showing in his own blues.

"Jesus, Colin," Bradley says. "It's not like we are gonna lose track of each other after this. Don't worry. You're my best mate, alright? So stop being such a bloody girl about this."

Colin has to chuckle at the very Arthur thing he just heard and both boys seem to loosen up a little after that.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Practically every cast member that graced the Merlin screen was present and accounted for. Angel and Katie, obviously. Rupert was talking with Alexander in the corner about something or other. Unfortunately Santiago was in the states doing a small spot on Showtime's Dexter, but the rumor going around the bar like a game of telephone was that he was being seriously considered for another BBC show that's in the works.

A few other cast members from way back showed up to the celebration though. Michelle and Emilia entered the pub at the same time both with baked goods in tow. Colin had no idea either one of them was a baker, and later found out that neither was a good baker, to say the least. Ade was the only one who humored them, by scarfing down as much as he could.

About half to Midnight, Anthony walked through the door, surprising everyone into a unanimous bellow. "Tony!"

Bradley was the first to walk over and wrap his on-screen father into a bear hug (or as much of a bear hug one could give the 6'1" man) before the rest took their cues and lined up for a hug of there own. When it got time for Colin to do so, Tony leans into his ear and whispers, "I know what you are probably going through right now, but you aren't alone. Bradley won't show it, but he's really going to miss doing the show too."

Colin drew back and gave Anthony a shrug that grew sheepish form the knowing look the man gave him, so he quickly put on a thankful smile before retreating back to the bar.

Quit sulking, he tells himself sternly, picks up his glass and starts downing the beer in one go. Angel notices and starts a chant of "Go! Go! Go!" like they were in some sort of American frat film.

Soon the whole pub was cheering him on. All his friends and colleagues, every cast and crew member there, was watching Colin as he consumed the contents of his glass. He gulps down the last bits, slams the mug on the wooden bar with a triumph, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and smiles proudly at the gathered people who have been his family for the past five years.

There were whoops and cheers, which was just embarrassing because, really, chugging a beer wasn't a terrifically hard thing to accomplish, but Colin guessed they were all just happy he was finally getting into the party mood.

So he raises his arms in the air like Rocky Balboa and lets the festivities wash over him like some sort of magic.

***

 

What if?

It was the question plaguing Bradley's mind as he orders another beer.

Looking at Colin, Bradley knew the doubts about their friendship were ludicrous. Just like King Arthur can't live without his sorcerer, Bradley couldn't live without Colin. Not anymore.

And yet, the blonde couldn't help thinking, What if? What if they got jobs on opposite sides of the world and their friendship couldn't handle long distance? What if Colin met someone else -- Fuck I am being such a girl about this-- and they became closer than Colin and him?

But mostly Bradley's mind drifted to the ultimate "What if?" What if our friendship isn't even real to begin with?

It made some kind of twisted sense to Bradley that Colin might not even like him and is only his friend because they have to deal with each other every day. Had, he corrected himself. Had to deal with each other every day.

Now that things were over, everything was just up in the air, threatening to accept the basic laws of gravity and come crashing down on Bradley's head.

He played it off pretty well though. It seemed no one in the room had any idea how badly he was hurting. He didn't wear his sadness on his sleeve like Colin did. Bradley was his smiley, sarcastic self the entire night and after Colin downed that glass like he was in uni, Bradley didn't even have to fake his enjoyment.

Rupert joins Bradley at the bar around 2:00.

"I'm heading out."

"Swanning off already?"

Bradley knew he looked disappointed, so he switched his face up quickly going for a more joking manner.

The curly-haired man sighs. "Yup. Looks like the parties breaking up, so I thought I'd get my goodbyes in before everyone else swarms you with unbelievably sad farewells." The sarcasm was there, like always with Rupert, but Bradley also heard sincerity in his words.

There was a brief pause, an intensity sinking in as both men realize this would be the last time they see each other for a while. Bradley snapped out of it as soon as he could, pushed back his barstool, and stood awkwardly while Rupert did the same.

They stare for a few uncomfortable seconds until Rupert surprises them both by clasping Bradley's arm in a knight's handshake. Bradley chuckles at the familiarity and grips his friend's arm in return. They've hugged before, but neither went for one this time. Both men understood that this form of physical contact meant more somehow.

"Goodbye for now, mate," Rupert says.

"See you around, yeah?"

The boys release there grips and stand back again. Rupert clears his throat.

"Yeah."

And with that, Rupert was gone. Bradley watches him push through the pub doors and head out onto the Cardiff streets outside, most likely hailing a cabbie to take him back to the hotel. It looks like Rupert had saved Bradley's farewell for last.

He didn't have long to ponder how touching this was, when he heard Katie call him over in her amazing Irish accent. She was standing in front of a photo booth looking pleased with herself, clutching a picture set in her perfectly manicured hands. As Bradley staggers over, still a little drunk from both the beers and the goodbye from Rupert, he makes out who was in the photos.

Colin and Katie honestly look way too amazing together. It seems to Bradley that this sort of perfection should be illegal and if he didn't already know that they have been dating for the past five years, he would have forced them together like the world depended on it.

Granted, Bradley didn't find out about them until last year when he and Angel divulged to everyone that they had started dating. 

"""

 

Bradley, Colin, Katie, and Santiago were in San Diego doing a panel at ComicCon for their fourth series. While on a break, the audience getting their first glimpse at the series premier, Angel had called Arthur from her place in Cardiff, telling him about her day. She asked him how the panel was. He told her it was going well, smiling as he remembered the questions and the brilliant way he answered them, proudly knowing that the fans were being satisfied.

That's when Katie sidled up and asked sweetly, probably jokingly, "Is that your girlfriend, Bradley?"

Without thinking really, Bradley automatically replied, "Yeah."

He heard two gasps, one on the phone and the other from the woman next to him. He immediately stiffened.

"Umm... well I mean..." Choking on his words, Bradley gave a nervous cough. Angel and him had both agreed to wait a little longer in telling anyone to make sure that they both knew the relationship would last. Bradley knew it would for a long time and the blonde was just itching to out their relationship to everyone, but always grew shy when bringing it up to Angel.

But now that the cat was halfway out the bag, Bradley thought, Fuck it, and stood a little more confidently, back straight.

"Yes," he proclaims. "I am talking to my girlfriend."

He thought he was exuding confidence, but he was sure Katie saw him brace himself for Angel's reaction.

"The world hates me."

"What," Bradley gasped into the phone. That wasn't what he expected her to say. He wasn't sure what exactly he was expecting, but this, this definitely was not reaction he anticipated.

"I'm just being overdramatic, I know," Angel replies, "but come on! I'm not going to be able to gloat to my friends about my awesome relationship, because I'm in bloody Whales! Whales, Bradley. Everyone is going to find out about us, you will get all the congratulations and I-knew-it's and you will have a good laugh while I'm on the other side of the world staring up at a cloudy sky being all woe-is-me. I want the sunshine. I want the annoying questions about the when and where and why and how of our relationship. I'm so irrationally mad right now, I know, but just let me keep rambling a little bit longer, maybe even until you all get back to Cardiff, and then... I don't know. God, this is just horrible!"

During her tirade, Bradley pulled his phone further and further from his ear. Despite everything, he was grinning from ear to ear and Katie was staring wide-eyed as she strained to hear who was on the other side of his mobile.

"Do you want to talk to Katie?"

Katie narrowed her eyes, a brow quirked in a question mark, realizing she must know who Bradley just referred to as his girlfriend.

A small chuckle escaped from Bradley. In triumph? In anxiety? In glee that everything seemed to be working out?

All three, he decided, as he handed his mobile to Katie after Angel's positive answer.

"Bloody hell," Katie shouted when she recognized the voice, but it wasn't exactly in mere surprise.

Now it was Bradley's turn to narrow his eyes in confusion.

Across the room Colin and Santiago stopped their conversation at Katie's exclamation. Bradley walked the couple meters over to them, because he figured that while Angel got to tell Katie, he should get to explain it to his best mate.

"What's going on?" Colin asked in his Irish lilt, head tipped accusingly.

"Katie found out Angel and I are dating," Bradley answered getting it over with, not wanting the secret to last any longer.

"Oh," Colin said shortly, darting a glance at Katie who still had the speaker pressed to her ear, back turned toward the white walls of the hallway, looking anxious as Bradley assumed Angel was prattling on about the various steps she and Bradley have already taken during there relationship.

Again, a reaction Bradley wasn't expecting.

"Oh? OH?!" Bradley was not getting this at all. "Ok, what is up with you and Katie?"

Bradley looks over at Santiago for confirmation that Colin's reaction was weird. One look, said that his first knight agreed with him. When Santiago heard the news, he acted the way Bradley thought everyone would: a bit surprised at first, a brief flash of nervousness for if he and Angel don't work out, a sigh that says that he both knew that it might happen and glad it finally did, and a reluctant look at the man next to him to gouge his reaction.

"How long have you guys been together?" Colin asked, ignoring Bradley's question.

"Um... like 7 months." Could he be hurt that we didn't tell him sooner? Is he upset that he hadn't figured it out? Bradley was not understanding.

"Mmm..." Colin nodded acceptance, but he was still distracted, darting glances every two seconds at Katie.

"Colin," Bradley snapped. Then he literally snapped, his fingers right in front of Colin's face, bringing his attention back to Bradley. "Seriously, are you ok? This was not what I expected your reaction to be. At all."

Colin sighed in defeat.

Now Bradley was starting to get a little worried. Obviously Colin (and Katie too) knew something that Bradley didn't.

Colin cleared his throat and stared down at his hands. Katie turned around at the noise, still clutching the mobile, and Bradley saw her try to catch Colin's eyes with her own. When they were finally looking at each other, dark blue to emerald green, Bradley saw the two have a silent conversation. More like an argument, really, one pair of eyes turning to slits while the other's pleaded openly, and vice versa.

It looks like they were still in the middle of the argument when Colin tore his gaze from hers and uttered, "Katie and I have been dating for three years." 

Everyone in the room went silent, the only noise a subdued dialogue from the episode playing in the panel room and a small squeak from Bradley's mobile where Angel was shouting, "Katie? Katie are you there?"

Katie, strode up to Colin looking more like the menacing character she plays on tv than the very lovely person she is in real life. When she reached him, her face was so close to his you couldn't put a hand between them. Colin didn't seem affected by her attitude and actually broke out into a large smile. It didn't take long for her to return his smile, and she tilted her head up to give him a fleeting kiss, because everyone knows you can't stay mad at Colin. His grin is infectious.

The atmosphere in the room relaxed at once. Bradley knew that he would be a little upset later that these two had kept this secret for so long and didn't tell anyone, but at that moment he was actually kind of happy. Bradley, Angel, Colin, and Katie had always been inseparable, and now they probably would be even more annoyingly close. God the knights are going to hate us.

The first person to break the silence was actually Santiago.

"Well dammit." Everyone turned to him in confusion. Santiago glanced at Bradley, Colin, and Katie in turn and said, "I owe Eoin 500 pounds."

"""

Angel comes out of nowhere, drawing Bradley from the memory that was just about to destroy him. I'm usually not this emotional, what is wrong with me?

His girl pulls a plastic combat helmet from behind her back and gently places it on his head, arms outstretched as high as they can go in order to reach.

"So short," Bradley whispers, leaning down a little giving her a swift kiss on the lips and wrapping his arms around her waste. Bradley's eyes roam over Angel's body and notices the sea captain's cap in her other hand. "Where did you get these?"

Angel giggles and puts a finger to her lips in a shushing gesture. "'s a secret," she confides. "Colin and Katie don't ge' hats."

Bradley's eyes widen at her slurred words. Obviously she had been drinking all night, because usually Angel can hold her liquor a little better than this. "Why would they need hats? Why do we need hats?"

"Pictures," she exclaims, like it all makes sense now.

"Ah I see." He didn't see at all.

Angel takes his arm and drags him closer to the photo booth, pointing in exasperation. "Pictures," she says again.

Bradley climbs inside the booth, finding Katie and Colin already inside. It's surprisingly roomier than most other booths, but still they were squished.

Colin squints at his helmet. "What's with the-"

"I have no idea. Angel's a little... plastered." Bradley, motions for Katie to move over and sit on Colin, but she just stands up a little letting Bradley settle in beneath her. Angel climbs over the top of them wearing the cap that is crushing down her curls and has a seat on Colin.

Colin's eyes find Bradley's and grins. "I guess we are switching it up."

The group chuckles like they have done a thousand times before and Katie pays for a couple sessions in the booth.

They strike poses and laugh, goofing around, smiling and making faces. At one point Colin pulls out a pair of those ridiculous glasses with shutters that make absolutely no sense, but are still obnoxiously popular.

A few snapshots later, the girls push Bradley and Colin out and take a couple pictures togethers. Bradley can't help but notice how fit their girlfriends looked as they modeled for the camera. Angel pushed out her breasts around the third picture, and that does Katie in, curling up into herself as she laughs breathlessly. That picture actually turned out to be one of Bradley's favorites.

Soon the girls get out and push the boys to take a couple snapshots together. Bradley motions for Colin to get in first and once they were settled next to each other, the count winding down as the next picture was about to be taken, Colin flicks the combat helmet off his friend's head and puts a hand through Bradley's hair, mussing it up. They drape their arms around each other and smiled at the camera as the timer hits 0:00. At first nothing happened, no flash. Bradley motions at the camera about to say that it's broken when it finally goes off.

The two cackle at what will probably be a horrible photo. It doesn't last long, because the clock is winding down again and they were being pelted in the face by very large sunglasses.

Colin immediately picks up the pair that landed in his lap, glances at his girlfriend through the curtain in fake seriousness, and slowly puts them on all false bravado. He lifts up his chin, and stares smugly at the camera. Bradley is laughing to hard to do much of anything when the flash goes off.

"Hurry," Colin says, opening the other pair of sunglasses for Bradley. As the blonde places the pair on his face, the brunette helps to flatten his hair in a manageable smoothness. Both men nod in content and wrap their arms around each other's shoulders again. They stare at the camera with a blue steel glare and the camera flashes for the last time.

***

It's 4:00 in the morning when all the goodbyes are said and the bar clears out. The four main characters of Merlin are all that remain.

Colin knows that to any passing fan, the current situation would look a little strange, his arms wrapping "Morgana" up close to him, while they chat amicably with "Arthur" and "Guinevere". But all he can think about is how normal and right this feels, and not wanting it to end.

However, the universe doesn't seem to care what Colin wants, and before he knows it's even happening, the foursome are outside walking the streets of Cardiff, headed toward their respective housing.

Colin and Katie notice after a while that Bradley is practically carrying Angel, who by all accounts is completely and utterly smashed. They have only seen her like this once before after she and Bradley filmed their breakup scene at the end of last season. At the time no one knew the four actors had paired off in real life yet, so Angel's reaction after seeing Bradley's broken heart during that scene didn't really make sense until months later after they spilled the beans at ComicCon.

Colin understood completely because just a few weeks ago he was shooting that scene with Katie where he punctures her clean through with a sword and kills her. It was a little surreal "murdering" his girlfriend even if it was acting.

Katie suddenly leans in and gives a quick peck to Colin's cheek. She smirks and looks across him at Bradley and Angel. "I'll take her home," she says.

Between Angel's protests of, "'m fine, 'm fine," and Bradley's reluctance to let her go, it was a miracle that a few minutes later Katie and Angel were walking arm and arm down the street casting shadows on the sidewalk every time they passed a street lamp, leaving the boys behind confused.

"We must be drunker than we thought," Colin remarks, just making out the girls in the distance before they turned a corner in the direction of the flat Angel and Bradley stay at while in Cardiff.

Bradley nods in agreement. "I can't believe we just let our girlfriends walk off together alone at--" He stares blearily at his wristwatch for a second trying to focus the numbers. "5:00 in the morning."

Colin shrugs. "I'm not too worried. Their destination is just a couple blocks. Besides, Katie was being stubborn. Once she gets an idea in that gorgeous head of hers, there's no stopping that girl from getting her way."

Bradley chuckles, clearly not too weary either. "Sometimes it scares me how similar she is to Morgana."

"You're scared? Try being her boyfriend when her alter-ego comes out."

"Yeah, I don't envy you sometimes mate. Angel's alter-ego is an awkward servant girl turned wise queen," Bradley says.

Colin smiles.

They stand quietly for a moment, before Bradley turns and strides across the street in the opposite direction of the girls. Colin steps alongside him keeping up with his friend's determined gait, but the raven-haired man already knows where they are going so its not too difficult even in his inebriated state.

The park is quiet, not even an early morning runner in sight. Colin watches as Bradley sits down in one of the swings on the East side of the park before joining him. Suddenly the silence was unnerving.

Bradley clears his throat audibly, which somehow brings a small grin to Colin's face as he gently rocks back and fourth, toes of his trainers never leaving the gravel below. They turn their gazes toward each other, azure to topaz blue, both silently afraid that looking away would cause the other to disappear from their lives forever.

"I--" Bradley starts, but chokes a little on the words. He tries again. "Colin, I--"

"Don't," Colin says, finally snapping his eyes away from Bradley and looked up into the sky, the darkness showing a hint of light on the horizon. "Just, don't," he says again.

No matter what Bradley was just about to say, Colin didn't want to hear it. It would just sound like a goodbye.

"Yeah... yeah."

From the corner of his eye, Colin sees Bradley turn his head to the brightening sky as well. The moon and stars were about to fade into a cloudless blue sky that hasn't been seen by the residents in a while after the three weeks of rain.

Neither speaks for some time. Neither dares speak for fear the break in silence would be overwhelming. 

Suddenly, a spark of light flashes across the dawn, a shooting star. Colin isn't sure if the man next to him had seen it, but since Bradley hasn't said anything, he assumes he hadn't. I'm not even sure if I saw it. It could just be a figment of my imagination, Colin sighs.

His thoughts don't stop him from making a wish though. He closes his eyes tightly and wishes, knowing he looks silly, but at the moment he couldn't care less.

I wish... I wish the sun wouldn't rise.

***

I wish the sun wouldn't rise, Bradley pleads silently. He never wanted this day to end.


	2. Never Arriving

Bradley cracks open one eye and then immediately closes it after being nearly blinded by the sun. He turns over and discovers he's lying in a particularly lumpy bed, but he's too arsed to really put much thought into that. The blonde just sighs and drift back into a dream world.

A short time later, Bradley guesses, he comes back into consciousness as the smell of corn bread wafts into the room. His blue eyes jerk open, which he automatically regrets as a wave of nausea makes him collapse in on himself and an agonizing groan escapes his lips.

"Are you alright, sire?"

Who in the hell is that?

In complete focus now, Bradley finally takes in his surroundings. He is lying in a large four-poster bed, a small dresser to his right. The walls are stone with a large window slightly hidden behind a sheer red curtain. To his left he makes out a simple dining table and chair set covered with an unbelievable amount of food. Standing next to the table is a man, dressed in what a servant extra on Merlin wore. The bloke had a very concerned look on his slightly recognizable face.

"Why am I in France?" The place clearly resembled the set of Arthur's chambers on the set of Merlin. The cast was lucky enough to film a lot of scenes of the Camelot citadel at an old castle in France sometimes and the stonework looked a lot like this. However, while the room was laid out the same way as the set, Bradley couldn't help but feel that it was different. It felt more authentic.

"My lord?"

Bradley ignores the inquiry and sits up a little straighter. He then notices that he is shirtless a pair of lace-up breeches adorning his lower half. Again, while the kit very much looked like something Arthur would wear, it didn't feel like a costume. Bradley is starting to freak out a little.

The gentleman to his left shifts uncomfortably before saying, "I brought breakfast, my lord," indicating the absurd piles of plates and bowls that littered the wood table with a swipe of his hand.

"Are you having me on," Bradley asks. "Is this a joke? Because I'm not amused and I'm starting to think you are some crazy fan who kidnapped me in the middle of the night and brought me to an eerily creepy replica of Arthur's bedroom."

The man just looked panicked.

"What's your name," Bradley demanded. "If you just tell me what is going on, maybe we could get you some help. I promise, I won't turn you over to the authorities."

"The what?" The man's expression turned confused and Bradley had enough. Did he really think you can play dumb?

"Oh stop it." Now the blonde was practically shouting, as he climbed out of bed and walked up to the frightened bloke, stopping right in front of his face glaring accusingly into his brown eyes. "I don't know what you are trying to do," he continues, "but I will have none of this. Who are you and what the hell is going on?"

"Sire--"

"No! No sire. I am not King Arthur!"

A sputtering "Of course your highness. You are the prince. What would you like me to call you? My prince?" escapes and Bradley can't believe the lengths this man is going to convince him of the act.

All right, let's try something different. The man could be dangerous for all Bradley knows, no matter how unlikely that might be judging from the look of pure terror on the crazy gent's face. He should probably play along and hopefully escape before things start to go terribly wrong.

Bradley channels his inner prat. "My prince. Yes," he says, nodding his head like he was contemplating the man's suggestion and found it suitable. "I like that."

With a small sigh of relief, the man motions back to the breakfast buffet. "Would you like your breakfast now, my prince?"

Bradley sits down stiffly in the wooden chair and grabs a fork, heavy with the authenticity of silver. My God this is elaborate, he sighs hesitating only slightly before hunger takes over. He digs into the monstrous pile of meats and cheeses with a renewed vigor, finally aware of the of the hangover headache encroaching just above the eyelids.

"If you need anything else, s-- my prince, I will be out mucking the stables," the servant says and promptly leaves Bradley alone in the castle chambers.

What?! Bradley gapes openmouthed at the doors through which his kidnapper just exited.

No seriously, WHAT?!

Bradley gets up from the table and sneaks over for a peek at the hallway outside his room. Apart from a few unlit torches and some potted plants, the hall was empty.

What kind of weird abductor leaves his hostage alone, Bradley questions. Ok Bradley, think, he tells himself. Last night you were at a party. You had a lot to drink. You and Colin... walked to the park, yeah? And the last thing you remember is seeing that shooting star. So, how did this person abduct you? How did you end up here? I mean, it's probably not that easy. I'm not that heavy, but I'm certainly not light. And it doesn't matter how pissed I was, I would have still noticed if someone dragged me through the streets of Cardiff and deposited me in a bed half-naked in a castle that is so exact in every aspect to Arthur's chambers on the show. 

So, Bradley concludes, something supernatural is happening. Yup. I just went there. 

Most people wouldn't assume that Bradley believes in the supernatural, but they would be wrong. In fact, of everyone in the cast, Bradley is the most likely to think ghosts and magic a real possibility on this Earth. So, for Bradley, the fact that he somehow woke up as Prince Arthur after a night of partying, is just as likely as any other explanation, and he feels no need denying it as others might outright.

Bradley decides to test this theory, grabs a handful of grapes and a goblet of warm tepid water from the table, and heads back into the hallway for a bit of exploring.

It is kind of surreal for Bradley as he shuffles his way to the end of the corridor. On set everything is only half-finished, as the camera angles only need a small portion of the walls to get the shot they need. This building was beautiful. The stones were perfectly cut to look expensive and expertly constructed. Healthy green plants stood in intricately painted pottery and everything was bathed in a warm sunlight that streamed through the window Bradley leaned through now.

From the opening the blonde takes in the scene before him. The courtyard below is littered with men in red cloaks standing guard while servants in moderate clothing flit from the citadel to the lower town in the distance carrying baskets of fruit and loads of laundry. In the distance, Bradley makes out purple mountains looming over a dense forest. The sky was so intensely turquoise, a sun just peeking behind a fluffy white cloud, that Bradley immediately thought about some of the beautifully drawn Anime he's seen over the years. He could look at this view for hours, content.

Bradley plucks one of the grapes from the vine and pops it in his mouth.

"Arthur?"

Bradley turns at "his" name to find Tony staring at him disappointedly.

Suddenly unsure of what to do, Bradley replies, "Yes?"

"The execution of that sorcerer is happening today," Uther says haughtily, "and you are not even wearing a tunic."

Bradley glances down like he thought the man across from him was lying. He wasn't. Bradley was shirtless still.

"I'm sorry. I --uh-- forgot?" Bradley didn't mean for that to be a question, but he wasn't exactly sure how similar this universe is to the one portrayed on the BBC. For all he knows, Uther might not even be his father. Although that assumption was unlikely.

"Get dressed and meet me on the balcony without delay. The prince should be present at such events, Arthur."

"Yes Father." He remembers saying that quite a lot during the first few seasons, and it was obviously the right thing to say as Uther nodded and turned to leave.

The older man froze mid spin and faced Bradley again. "And where is that manservant of yours? I told him to dress you properly this morning after your breakfast."

"I sent him to muck out the stables, father." That was quick, Bradley praised himself. I'm good at this I think.

"And why would you do that?"

Erm. "Well, he was being... a nuisance" --Big word. Good one Bradley-- "and I just wanted him out of my way while I ate. I can dress myself Father," he added.

Uther didn't even acknowledge what Bradley just said before curtly saying "Hurry," and striding away.

***

It takes Bradley a lot longer than he thought to get himself together. At first he worries about whether the red top and grey riding breeches he tried on were princely enough, especially to an execution. Then, his heart starts racing as he realizes he, Bradley James, was going to attend an actual beheading. Or were they going to set the sorcerer on fire, like the writers eluded to in the show? God he hoped not.

Bradley's freak out lasts nearly twenty minutes and his chambers are a disaster of distractedly discarded clothes that littered every visible corner when he heads out. He turns right instead of left this time. If the castle was set up like the set used on Merlin, Bradley figures that right would lead the way to the stairwell that will take him to the ground floor.

As he strolls through the hallway, he spots himself in a mirror and inquires about his choice of clothing again

His top is a lightweight maroon fabric with ties between his collarbones. Secured around his waist is a large brown belt, to keep the tunic from billowing too much. He stuck with the brown riding breeches, mostly because they were the most comfortable and if he needed to make an escape at any moment these seemed the least likely to burden him. He also chose dark brown riding boots for their usefulness in a sudden getaway.

Bradley looks at his crown-less forehead debating whether he should go back and adorn the gold circlet he found in the chest of drawers next to his canopy bed. Ultimately he decides against it. He is just the prince at this point, after all, and it made him itch all over when he thought about placing it atop his head.

Bradley is not ready to feel the ache of responsibility and respect he assumes Arthur dealt with every day of his life. He's not sure how this whole scenario is going to play out, how long he's going to have to pretend to be Prince Arthur, but for now Bradley just wants to believe this is some kind of weird dream that he will awake from when things get too bad.

So he forces himself to stray form the wall mirror and continue down the hall, searching for the stairwell.

He turns the corner and sees Katie staring blankly out the window at the end of the corridor. Of course, it's not Katie. This is Morgana. She is wearing an olive green dress, that shimmers slightly when she moves. Her long raven hair is in spirals down her back and shoulders, a silver necklace against her chest.

Bradley can just make out the look on her face from this angle. It is full of sorrow, her lips a grim line, her eyes wide and alarmed. Bradley strains his eyes past her out the window to see what she's looking at.

From what he can tell, the courtyard was just below them. The cobblestones are full of the people all looking up to the balcony to the right where Uther, was standing up to address the crowd.

Crap, Bradley thinks idly. I should be over there.

But it is too late now, for Uther begins his speech.

At first Bradley can only hear snippets of the King's words that cut through the wind. He makes his way closer to Morgana by the window, careful not to let her notice his presence and listens.

"...Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death."

Bradley narrows his eyes as the speech enters his brain and he tries to recall exactly where he has heard these familiar words before.

Uther continues. "I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, these is but one sentence I can pass."

Oh no. Bradley panics, gasping as he realizes what's going to happen next. Morgana turns around at his gasp, her eyes also widened in distress as the sound of blade cutting through flesh pierces the silence. A collective cry from the gathered group is cut off as Uther speaks again.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare," Uther continues, and Bradley catches a small smile pulling at the King's lips behind Morgana's head, "a festival. To celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed form the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

A sudden wail erupts from the courtyard below, and Bradley rushes to the window to witness the exact scene he remembers from episode one. Morgana joins him, curling herself up under his arm. Bradley barely notices, too enraptured by the words Eve Myles-- or in this case Mary Collins, Bradley reminds himself-- forms heatedly. "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you!" Eve-- no Mary-- points a long curved yellow fingernail at Uther in the balcony above. The audience has dispersed giving the grieving woman space, unsure of her powers.

"With your hatred and your ignorance!" The phrase is biting and Bradley has to force himself to keep listening. "You took my son," she gasps, a moment of sadness in her eyes before the vengeful look appears again. "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

Morgana's eyes dart to Bradley and he pales. He remembers watching this scene with Colin at the premiere party years ago. The two occurrences were exactly the same, and while Bradley can't remember for certain, he's pretty sure the dialogue was word for word.

Bradley turns his head away from the window as Uther proclaims, "Seize her!" He can feel Morgana next to him still taking in the performance below, but Bradley doesn't look up. He already knows what's happening, he already knows that his good friend Eve Myles covered in an exuberant amount of aging makeup had just gone up in a whirl of wind and smoke.

Bradley stiffens when Morgana puts a comforting arm around his waste. He knows he should be acting more calm, more princely, but at that moment all he wants to do is curl up in a ball and cry.

This was too weird.

"Arthur?"

Bradley turns his head but keeps his eyes averted. He didn't want to look into Katie's emerald eyes and know that this wasn't actually Katie. Oh how he wishes this was Katie.

"I'm alright." Bradley is not alright. He is the farthest thing from alright, but the words came out stronger than he felt, and Morgana visibly relaxes.

"Uther's going to be upset you weren't out there with him." Although the phrase is vaguely threatening, Morgana's voice was playful. "I would hide if I were you."

Bradley nods in agreement. He had just decided that was the right course of action, mostly because he really needs to be alone right now. It was too much effort to play a part and think things through at the same time.

Bradley surprises Morgana with a peck on her cheek. That probably wasn't very characteristic of Arthur, especially this early in his lifespan, but Bradley doesn't care. It was comforting to kiss a familiar cheek even if the person receiving it isn't the person he actually wants.

"Thank you Morgana," Bradley whispers and walks back to his room, shutting the double-doors behind him. He sighs and leans against the heavy wood of the oak doors and sinks to the hard floor.

Bradley was never one for talking to himself, but he is unable to work everything out silently at the moment.

"Ok Bradley," he says. "You are in some sort of alternate reality where you are Arthur Pendragon. You wake up the morning before the first scene in the show. You have absolutely no clue how you got here or how you are going to get home. There is a psycho witch who just threatened your life in from of hundreds of people and you know exactly how she's going to do it. You are freaking out, because on the off-chance this isn't a dream-- and it bloody well feels real, so I guess the chances are actually quite slim that it is a dream-- what happens if this woman who soon will look exactly like Eve shows up in Camelot and actually succeeds in killing you? Will I die? Am I going to die here?"

His breaths were coming in erratic gasps and he hadn't realized he had covered his face with his hands.

"Everyone here is in character." Bradley's rising anxiety is reaching unbelievable peaks and he knows he's on his way to a full grown panic attack. This makes his speech come in quick spurts. "No they aren't in character. They are their characters. At least as far as I can tell. Am I the only one who doesn't actually belong here?"

He'd have to find everyone else to make sure, and that thought compels hims to rise from his current state and seek out anyone and everyone that might be in the castle at this time.

His muscles ache, and he sees that the sun was almost midday now. He had been on that position on the floor for quite some time. Bradley stretches, trying to gain some feeling back in his arms and legs. He has a goal now, so no more dwelling on his current situation. He chides himself for not coming up with this plan sooner.

First, Bradley decides to check on Angel. He was conflicted on whether he wanted Angel to actually be here, or if it would be easier for Gwen to still be Gwen. He hated the thought of being alone here, but he held no illusions that Gwen wouldn't be a hysterical, weepy mess in this world. Life without her here-- for however long that was-- would be awful, but Bradley would never wish his girlfriend any potential harm. Guinevere was in constant danger on the show.

He finds the corridor to Morgana's chambers pretty easily and knocks on the door. After a moment a sound of wood against stone fills the silence and Bradley is face to face with exactly who he was looking for.

"Hello, Arthur," Gwen says, smiling. Then realizing her greeting, she backpedals. "Oh my gosh, I mean my lord." She curtsies, her eyes cast to the floor and refuses to raise them again as she says, "Forgive me."

"What's to forgive," Bradley quips, chuckling. He still hasn't figured out if this is Gwen or Angel, but he feels better just being in her presence. No matter which woman she is, Bradley knows he is standing in front of someone obviously good in a world where there is such a thing as characteristically evil.

Gwen-- or Angel-- glances up and blushes. A beautiful crimson graced her ebony cheeks, and Bradley smiles brighter.

"Um--" she starts.

"Rhetorical question Angel," Bradley interrupts good-naturedly.

The woman in front of him blinks, taken aback by the pet name. "Did you just call me Angel?"

"Oh." Bradley wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved, but at least he knows the truth now. Gwen was just Gwen. "Maybe," Bradley replies sheepishly. 

"Um." Gwen purses her lips thoughtfully. It's a rare thing to witness a speechless Guinevere, but when it happens, you run.

"Sorry," Bradley blurts before making a hasty retreat. He's going to have some awkward conversations with Gwen in the future that's for sure.

***

Bradley chooses to roam the castle grounds for awhile. The conversation with Guinevere went poorly, so the walk was to help clear his head, but also to familiarize himself with his current living quarters.

The citadel was massive. While there were rooms and hallways that emanated the Merlin set, there were just more of them in this world. He quickly finds Uther's room. It seems unlikely that "his" father would be in his chambers at this time of day, but Bradley decides he doesn't want to risk and moves on as soon as possible. At a fork, Bradley turns in the right. He knows the left would lead him to the great hall, and Bradley is trying to avoid Uther at all costs. If Uther isn't in his own room, it is likely he sits upon his thrown.

Right took him past the kitchens. Bradley wonders vaguely if he is hungry enough to risk the attention Arthur would receive getting his own food. I can make it until supper, Bradley hopes. There are more important things now.

As he rounds another corner, he sees Gauis's laboratory door at the far end and stops dead in his tracks. Bradley had steered clear of this particular part of the castle, and up until that moment, he didn't know why.

Looking at the doors now, his chest tightens. Of all the people to be here doing this with him, he wishes it was Colin. Colin Morgan of all the cast members would be the least likely to hyperventilate in this situation. He would be calm and think rationally. Bradley could really use Colin's level-headedness right now.

But what if he is still Merlin? It wouldn't be the worst thing, honestly, because Melin does save Arthur loads of times. But going through this alone, it's really killing Bradley. 

Bradley wills his feet to move, chanting a silent plea. Colin, Colin, Colin. Before he knows it, his knuckles are rapping on wood.

A faint, "Come in," is muffled through the door. Bradley sighs and pushes his way through the entrance.

"Gauis?" Bradley peeks his head into the living quarters which are littered with books and science equipment. A small bed lays unmade to the right, and on the other side or room the door to Merlin's room is open.

"Arthur, my boy." Gauis's booming voice startles Bradley from his inspection. An old man with shoulder-length white hair parted down the middle can be seen replacing a book at the top of a small staircase on the upper level.

The situation, familiar once again, alarms Bradley. Suddenly Bradley knows this is the scene where Merlin saves Gauis from certain death using magic.

I don't have magic. Bradley panics and he shouts up to the rafters, "Gauis, don't move!"

Surprisingly, Gauis does as instructed and freezes on the steps, starting straight ahead at the bookshelf. "Why, what is it?"

"Erm..." That might have been a bit hasty. "Nothing," Bradley replies and his voice sounds thoroughly embarrassed. The older man, turns his head to give Bradley a look of disbelief. Then, Bradley catches a glimpse of Gauis's robes, which were partially captured underneath the man's foot.

Bradley raises his hands in a stopping gesture, when Gauis made a move to climb down to join him. "Wait," Bradley exclaims.

Without waiting for a reply, Bradley makes his way up the stairwell to the upper level. Bradley leans down next to Gauis and instructs him to lift his left foot which was caught around the fabric of his robe. Bradley makes sure that the cloth was free and clear and helps the physician down the bookshelf steps to stand beside him.

Gauis says nothing, but he does raise his eyebrow in bewilderment. Bradley laughs abruptly. He can't help it. That eyebrow gets him every time.

"Are you alright, my lord?"

No, Bradley thinks, I'm not alright. He's too busy chuckling to answer aloud in any case.

"Arthur?"

"Sorry, sorry," Bradley sputters. "It's been a weird day."

"Oh, well can I make you something? Maybe something to calm your nerves? A tincture of some kind," Gauis asked. "You look about ready to explode, my lord. Are you sure you are alright?"

Bradley faces Gauis, his concern touching. He wonders idly if anyone else noticed how strange he was acting all day like Gauis did.

"I'm fine Gauis, really. It's just, you were about to fall, and then I saved you, and you just-- never mind. That's not why I'm here." Bradley schools his nerves before inquiring, "Has Merlin arrived yet?"

"Merlin? No he doesn't arrive until Wednesday."

That can't be right. In the show, Merlin was there to witness the beheading in the courtyard earlier, before going to meet Gauis. He should have arrived by now.

Gauis looks down at the calendar propped up on his desk and tsks ominously.

"What is it?" Bradley can't keep the anxiety from his voice.

"It is Wednesday," Gauis replies. The old man looks up at Bradley, suspicion across his face. "Why are you inquiring about my new ward anyhow?"

Um... shite. How did he mess up again?

Think, Bradley, think. "Well, you had mentioned a while ago that someone would be staying with you. A boy named Merlin." Bradley shrugs innocently as if the name means nothing to him. "I was just wondering if he had arrived yet."

Gauis still gives Bradley an odd look, but it fades as his concern turns to the boy who is supposed to turn up today.

"It is rather peculiar he isn't here yet. I expected him early this morning," Gauis ponders.

Bradley turns away to ponder himself. What stopped Merlin from arriving? Something must have happened to him. Or maybe there is no Merlin in this universe.

Panic spreads through Bradley again, but the feeling is quickly squandered when he realizes that Merlin must exist as Bradley is talking to Gauis about him.

He continues his thought processes. Is there a reason why Bradley's appearance in this alternate reality would change the timeline? At this point, Merlin and Arthur hadn't even met yet, so it couldn't have anything to do with Bradley, right?

And then it hit him. Merlin isn't here yet, because Merlin is actually Colin.

Bradley could have whooped for joy except a Richard Wilson look-a-like was looking at him dubiously and another thought had crossed his mind.

Oh my god, Merlin is actually Colin.

Colin was out there in the woods probably lost and Bradley knew that no matter how calm a person is usually, not knowing where you are is bloody scary. So Bradley has come to a decision.

"Arthur," Gauis says, waving his hand in front of Bradley's face. When Bradley looks up, Gauis jumps slightly taken aback by Bradley's newly determined face. "Um," Gauis continues softly. "If Merlin doesn't show up by tomorrow, can I trust that you and your knights will go off in search of him?"

"Fuck that," Bradley says, and Gauis visibly startles. "Um, I mean, no we will go search for him now. No worries Gauis, I will find Merlin."

Bradley strides from the room. "Great," he mumbles to himself. "More awkward conversations in the future."

But Bradley was damned if he left Colin out there another night.


	3. Can't Slow Down

Colin groans aloud as he rolls his body away from the glaring sun that is frustratingly piercing the man's heavy eyelids. It wouldn't take long for Colin to be fully awake, but he hopes to chase a few more seconds of sleep before doing so.

In the new position, his unruly raven hair cascading over his face shading his eyes from the brightness, Colin sighs contentedly. Unfortunately during the outtake of breath his diaphragm is punctured by a wayward rock and the actor groans again. Getting back to sleep is just a illusion now.

Did I really go to sleep outside, Colin questions. I must have been more drunk than I thought.

The brunette squeezes open one eye to adjust to the brightness before coming to terms with the fact that he is fully awake now. Sitting up, the hair falls to either side of his head and he can finally see the details of his surroundings.

The first thing Colin realizes is he is no longer at the park.

The second is he is alone.

To quell his nerves, Colin starts to take inventory of the things around him. Tall leafy trees surround him on all sides, woodland creatures scurrying up their trunks or tweeting away peacefully in nearby nests. He is seated upon a thin, cushion-less sheet that allows the man to feel every pebble in his arse and a balled up red scarf, not unlike the one he donned every day on the set of Merlin, is lying where his head used to be moments before.

Even more curious, Colin notices he is wearing a dark blue tunic and long tan trousers. To his right, the actors arm is wound around the strap of a chestnut leather bag, belt and boots sitting neatly on top.

Colin gives out a sharp chuckle as he realizes he is dressed exactly like his magical alter-ego.

Seriously, how hammered was I last night?

He rises slowly to his feet and immediately regrets it, his head giving off a steady thumping rhythm. His magic saves him as he sinks to the ground in a heavy heap.

Wait, his magic?!

Colin shakes his head trying to clear out the thought that came to his mind when he collapsed. Colin, he tells himself, you don't have magic. 

And yet, the dark haired man can't help but feel that he does. He raises his hands to eye level as if he might be able to see swirling tendrils or some such bullocks. He doesn't see anything, but he still has this innate sense that magic is coursing through him.

"What the fuck?"

The exclamation resonates clearly through the peaceful forest, and Colin ducks his head into the crook of his left arm instinctively as crows take flight from a nearby tree at the foreign sound.

Unable to really think clearly, Colin falls back to the forest floor and buries his head in the crimson scarf.

Colin must have fallen asleep again for the next time he opens his eyes, the sun is much higher in the sky.

So it wasn't a dream then, Colin concludes.

He fights the urge to close his eyes just one more time and gets up. His need for water and food is eminent, and Colin realizes that he has to find out where exactly he is.

He folds up his sheet as tightly as he can and stuffs it into the satchel. With his top belted, boots forced on to his feet and scarf wound around his neck, Colin shoulders the bag and heads in a direction. Any direction. It doesn't take long to hear the sound of trickling water.

Colin rushes forward when he spots the stream and immediately cups his hands into the water and splashes his face with it. The woods have left his skin with a layer of dirt while he was sleeping. After a few sips, Colin begins to scrub the grime that once coated his body off. When he feels more human he settles back, his spine aligned with a boulder near the river.

He tries not to think about the magic, but fails abysmally. Unable to control himself, without even caring about the consequence, the actor stares meaningfully at his outstretched hand and says one of the first spells he remembers from the scripts.

"Forbærne!"

Colin's hand is suddenly engulfed in a red-orange flame that dances lightly in the small breeze. Panicking, Colin thrusts forward and submerges his limb into the icy water.

"Holy shit! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Colin chants repeatedly as he paces back and forth on the banks of the river. "FUCKING SHIT WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! AM I MAGIC?"

Colin slaps one hand to his open mouth, the other thrust in his ebony locks. His eyes are wide with fear and wonder, as a sob escapes through the palm of his hand.

It's a tearless, silent cry he has with his arms circling the boulder he was leaning on earlier. Little hiccups are the only sounds for a while as Colin tries to get over the initial shock of his situation.

When he no longer feels like throwing up, Colin's stomach growls. Unsure of how late it is, Colin sobers quickly and chides himself into coming up with a plan.

"Ok..." Colin looks around him again. "Ok. Let's see. I am hungry. I am near a pond in the middle of nowhere. I have no idea where I am. And I have not seen a single person since I woke up. Somehow, I have ma--" Colin swallows but wills himself to continue his outward thoughts. "--gic. I have magic." He nods his head in acceptance. "Not sure how that happened, but I can think about that later."

Colin picks up his backpack and secures it upon his shoulders. "What I need is some food. I'm not a bloody boy scout so I have no idea idea if anything in this forest is edible. And for some reason, my pack has no food in it. Thinking logically" --Colin starts heading downstream-- "I should be close to some sort of civilization."

He stops abruptly, sighs, and mutters, "I hope," before continuing his stroll.

***

The sun is nearly set when Colin finds himself in a familiar green pasture.

"What the everlasting-fuck?"

He's pretty sure he hasn't cussed this much in a very long time, but Colin decides he can't help it. Right in front of him hidden behind some dense trees is the spires of the French castle the crew on Merlin used to represent Camelot in establishing shots.

Well, it's not exactly the same castle. Somehow it feels more authentic and that's when Colin sort of figures out what is going on.

"Bloody Bradley and those crazy fanfictions he used to send me!"

Colin pulls on his hair (it really can't get much more messed up anyway) and yelled out an animalistic growl.

That felt good, Colin muses.

The brunette exhales resolutely and says, "I'm fecking Merlin."

After that declaration, Colin's legs refuse to hold up his lithe body and he slumps to the grass beneath him.

His mind turns off as he watches the sun near the horizon, shrouding the field in a magical glow. He picks at the blades of grass absentmindedly like he used to back in secondary school during physical education.

A galloping from behind him snaps him back to attention. Still seated, Colin turns his head to watch the horse burst from the trees carrying a familiar ginger-haired man on it's back.

The man pulls on the reins when he notices Colin's frame in the enclosure and that spurs the brunette to stand.

Before he can think otherwise, Colin blurts out, "Rupert, thank god."

The man atop the horse squints his eyes curiously and dismounts from the steed with ease. "Sorry lad, I don't know a Rupert," he says striding up to Colin.

"Oh, I--" Colin halts his speech trying to figure out what to say. He was always terrible at improvisation. "Er, you just look like someone I know."

The bearded man smiles and holds out a gloved hand. "Sir Leon," he introduces.

"Co-- Merlin." Colin takes the knight's hand in his own, and pleads that the man didn't hear the mistake.

"Merlin?" Leon very excitedly shakes Colin's hand as he continues. "I have been out looking for you since high noon. The Prince will be glad I found you."

"The P-Prince," Colin sputters. Did he mean Arthur?

"Yes, my lord instructed me to find you when you didn't arrive earlier. Gauis has been worried sick." Leon claps Colin on the back good-naturedly.

"Um, right. I must have gotten lost?" When Colin realizes that sounded like a question, he states, "I got lost. I've never been to Camelot before, sorry."

"That's alright Merlin. I'm just so glad I found you. Now c'mon, I'll give you a ride into town."

The redhead mounts the horse like he has done this a thousand times and holds out a hand to help Colin up. He takes the proffered assistance gingerly and climbs awkwardly onto the steed behind Leon. "Thanks," Colin says, wrapping an arm around the knight's waist.

"It's no problem Merlin, really." Leon pulls on the reins and the two men gallop toward the sunset and the citadel looming ahead of them.

*** 

The clacking sound of hooves on cobblestone pulls Colin from his thoughts. The entire trip over the actor has been trying to answer some of the questions that haven't been answered as of yet.

Why was "Merlin" in the woods anyway? How come Arthur knows who Merlin is, but Leon has never heard of me? How long have I been missing? But most importantly, how did I get here?

All the questions remain a mystery as Leon leads his horse into the courtyard in front of the citadel. It looks exactly the same as the Merlin set.

Colin distractedly climbs off the horse, but manages not to hurt himself. All those riding scenes he filmed on Merlin must be paying off.

Leon ushers him into the wide double doors to a hallway lit up by a half-dozen torches resting in wall sconces. To Colin's left is a staircase that would take him to the household chambers. On his right are wooden doors behind which is the banquet hall. That is the direction the bearded man pushes him.

The first person Colin sees upon entering the dining room is Katie. Her hair is in dark ringlets that cascade over both shoulders. She is wearing a silk olive gown that brings out the milky tone of her smooth skin.

It's like Colin's eyes became a camera lens that focused solely on the woman in front of him and everything else was a blurred mess of colors. Without thinking, he breaks away from Leon and heads straight to Katie who is seated dutifully at a large oak table picking at the meat and vegetables on the plate in front of her, sulking.

Eyes wide, Colin leans down and pulls his girlfriend into an awkward embrace.

That's when all hell breaks loose.

"What do you think you are doing?" The woman gets up from her seat and pulls out of the embrace.

"Um--"

"Guards," yells the man at the head of the table. All of the blood rushes to Colin's face and his eyes sting. The thought that this man was Uther Pendragon only vaguely punctures his addled brain.

"No, um, wait--" Colin pleads.

Two men dressed in Pendragon red emerge from the doors behind Leon. The knight is just staring at the scene in front of him, the look of shock clearly on his face.

"Seize him," Uther says, and Colin puts up his arms in a surrender, hoping that will show everyone he isn't a threat.

"I--"

"Father stop!" The new voice is music to Merlin's ears.

Bradley.

Across the table from Katie, who Colin now obviously realizes is actually Morgana, sits a blond man, dressed regally enough for a family dinner. His hands are gripping the table roughly as if willing himself to remain calm. The blonde's eyes are on Uther, and although Colin assumes those sky blue orbs are supposed to be trying to convince the older man into seeing reason, there is also fear barely hidden underneath. But Colin can see it.

"Arthur?" Uther holds up a hand absentmindedly to slow the approach of the guards. "Do you know this boy?"

Colin's insides turn to mush at Uther's declaration of his son's name. It hadn't even crossed Colin's mind that this man was Arthur and not his best mate.

Oh God, please don't tell me I'm alone here, Colin begs.

"Yes." Arthur clears his throat and turns to Morgana. "Please forgive Merlin. You, uh, remind him of his sister who went missing when he was young." When those blues finally settle on Colin, he can barely comprehend what Bradley, or Arthur, asks next. "Isn't that right, Merlin?"

Unable to speak, Colin just nods his head. Every single thought in his head had vanished. This was beginning to be a little too much.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry," Morgana says sadly. She places a comforting palm on Colin's shoulder. "Merlin, was it?"

"Y-yes." Pull yourself together Colin. "Yes," he states more confidently. "I apologize for... that. I don't know what came over me."

Uther had been ignoring the interactions between Morgana and Colin and still focused attention on his son. "And how do you know this boy, Arthur?"

"He is Gauis's new ward. He has been traveling from a small village for several days and I asked Leon to search for him when he didn't arrive this morning." Arthur, or Bradley, smiles at his father and turns his attention back to Colin urging him to speak on his own behalf.

"Yes, sire," Colin tells Uther. "I got lost on my way here, but thankfully Sir Leon found me before it got dark." He indicates Leon who is still gaping at the group in the corner. The redhead schools his features and nods in agreement.

Uther narrows his eyes but finally relents. "Right, well I'm sure Gauis is looking for you." The older man waves his hand to shoo the guards out the door.

"I am done father," the prince says as he pushes his chair back to stand. The relief on his face is evident. "I can show Merlin to Gauis's chambers."

Uther just flourishes a hand to the door placatingly and returns to the food in front of him and with that the three young men leave the room, Colin turning at the last minute to bow for Morgana. If he didn't know any better, Colin could have sworn the dark-haired woman's face flushed.

When the large doors shut behind them, Colin turns to the two men and gives them his first real smile since he woke up that morning.

Leon looks like he really wants to ask what is going on but he ends up just standing there, mouth slightly open and Colin can practically see the thoughts whirl around in the blokes eyes. 

Colin faces the prince and is surprised to find the biggest grin Colin hasn't ever seen on that handsome mug. Without taking his eyes off Colin, the blonde tells Leon, "That will be all. Thank you for finding him."

Perplexed, Leon bows and exits down the rear hallway. Now it is just the prince and his manservant.

"Colin?"

At his name, Colin surges forward and pulls Bradley into the most intense hug they have ever shared. "Oh my God, Bradley," he gasps over the man's shoulder. They remain like this for quite a while

Bradley pulls back so he can wipe his eyes, and Colin does the same. The emotions come in waves, first happiness, then giddiness, an uncontrollable urge to puke, and then just complete and utter terror. Colin sees these feelings across the face in front of him as well and that makes him feel less alone.

"What the hell is going on," Colin asks.

"Honestly, I have no idea," answers Bradley. "I thought maybe you would know."

Bradley takes a look around him and motions for Colin to follow him up the staircase. "C'mon, we can't talk about this here."

Colin follows his friend to the second floor of the castle with reassurance that this man knows where he is going. It doesn't take long before they are both secure inside Arthur's chambers.

Sitting cross-legged on the four-poster bed by the window, the two boys get themselves ready for a long conversation.

"Ok so this is what I know," Bradley starts and Colin nods for him to continue. "One" --he holds up a finger as well-- "I woke up this morning as Prince Arthur. And I'm guessing you woke up as Merlin."

Colin nods.

"Ok," Bradley carries on. "And before I continue, what's the last thing you remember from the real world?"

Colin lifts his head and thinks back. "Uh, we were... at the park after the party--"

Bradley holds up a hand to stop him. Colin doesn't blame him. He could blather on an on and right now they needed to focus. "Just making sure we are on the same page," Bradley says.

Colin nods again.

"Alright, two" --two fingers are up in the air now-- "So far we are the only people that I know of that are actually actors. Obviously you know that Uther, Morgana, and Leon are not Tony, Katie, and Rupert."

"Yes," Colin agrees.

"And I talked to Gwen earlier and she isn't Angel. And Gauis isn't Richard."

"Alright." Then a thought pops into Colin's head. "Wait, uh, how did you know I was Colin?"

"Ri-ight," Bradley says dragging the word out. "That brings me to number three. Ok, so you know how in the first episode of Merlin, you-- well Merlin, actually, witnesses that sorcerer's beheading?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Well I sort of watched that this morning. And it was exactly like the show. Word for word, Colin."

Colin widens his eyes in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Bradley grins solemnly and continues, "So basically we are in the first episode of Merlin. We are living in the actual Merlin universe."

Bradley gives Colin a few seconds to ponder this. "Hmm... Ok, well that's actually a good thing I guess, since we sort of know everything that's going to happen. That gives us a slight edge."

Bradley nods this time.

"But, that still doesn't explain how you knew I was Colin."

"Well the accent kind of gives it away." Bradley looks pointedly at Colin.

"Shite."

"Yeah, so if you could stop talking like a bloody Irishman, that would be helpful."

Colin grimaces but it turns immediately into a cheerful smile.

"What," Bradley asks wearily.

"Nobody here has met Merlin. Not really. So I don't see why I can't keep my accent."

Bradley looks thoughtful for a second. "I suppose." And then he grins too. "And," the blonde says animatedly, "if someone else here is an actor and is too afraid to ask, the accent will probably cue them in on the fact you are Colin. Stick with the accent. That's settled."

Colin chuckles. "Good," he sighs. "To have to worry about how I talk while we we are here would be such a pain in the arse."

"Yeah." There was a hint of sadness at the mention of their new living arrangements in Bradley's voice before he proceeded. "But that's not the main reason I knew you were Colin. I knew before I even saw you."

"How?"

"Well like I was saying before," Bradley answers, "this is the Merlin universe. Merlin was supposed to be there watching the beheading. But you weren't. So when I went to visit Gauis and he said that you hadn't shown up yet, I just clued in on the fact that the only reason Merlin wasn't here is because Merlin was actually you and you were most likely lost in the forest somewhere."

Colin huffs. "This is like one of those crazy fanfictions you send me. I bet it didn't even take you that long to realize what was going on."

Bradley smiles widely. "Nope."

Colin snorts happily and shakes his head. Barely above a whisper Colin asks, "What would I have done if you weren't here?"

Bradley's smile vanishes. "Oh Colin, I am so glad that's not the case." Bradley reaches out a grabs his friends forearm. 

Colin returns the grasp and they sit in comfortable silence until Colin breaks it by asking, "So anything else you want to share?"

"Um, well I just wanted to let you know, that I was going to look for you personally," Bradley says sadly. "I was. But then Uther found me and he was already mad that I wan't on the balcony with him for the execution and forced me to join him in the great hall for a scolding--"

"It's not a big deal," Colin interrupts.

"It is for me."

Colin places a hand over his best friend's in reassurance. "Leon found me. I'm here. I'm safe."

"Yeah, Leon overheard the conversation with Uther while I was putting the horse back in the stable. After Uther started walking away expecting me to follow, Leon stopped me." Bradley halts his speech and smirks woefully. "I thought he was going to tell me he was Rupert," Arthur puffs out and rolls his eyes. "But no. Still, when I told him that Merlin was missing, Leon offered to find you for me."

"I called him Rupert when I saw him," Colin admits.

"No?"

"Yeah." Colin chuckles. "But of course he's Leon, so he was super nice and said something about not knowing a Rupert."

"What did you say?"

"I said he reminded me of this person I knew from Ealdor named Rupert."

Bradley laughs aloud. "Wow," he says. "That's actually pretty good improv for you."

"I know! Thank you. I was proud of myself."

"Alright," Bradley says meaningfully. "Tell me what you know now Mr. Morgan."

Colin releases Bradley's wrist and wrings his hands together. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Don't freak out," Colin pleads.

Bradley blinks, completely caught off guard by the statement. He leans back into the pillows and swishes his arms in a gesture to proceed.

"I am Merlin."

Colin watches Bradley for a reaction that he wouldn't actually have to elaborate. No such luck.

"What?"

"I'm... actually... Merlin." He wills Bradley to understand.

"I thought we established that you're Colin. You are Colin, right?"

"Yes, I'm Colin," Colin tells the blonde. "That's not exactly what I mean when I say I'm Merlin."

"So what do you mean?"

Colin takes a deep breath and releases it slowly to calm his own nerves.

"I have magic."

The two boys stare at each other for a moment both trying to gouge each other's mood.

"You have magic," Bradley says finally. It wasn't a question, but it wasn't really a statement either.

"I-- I said a spell and my hand was on fire," Colin states.

"Shut the fuck up, no bloody way!"

At Bradley enthusiasm, Colin can't help but sit up straighter, pride coursing through him. With this new sense of courage, the brunette holds out a hand and asks, "Do you want to see?"

Bradley just bores holes into the outstretched limb, mouth agape as the question Colin asked finally penetrates his mind. "Yes, yes I do, yes."

Colin laughs and focuses on his palm. "Ready?" He's actually asking himself more than his friend, but Bradley answers anyway.

"Do it."

Colin closes his eyes and inhales through his nose to settle the butterflies in his stomach. When he opens them again, the spell leaves his lips with ease.

"Forbærne."

When a flame alights his palm this time, Colin only freaks out a little. Bradley on the other hand gives an involuntary squeak and pushed himself back farther into the cushions behind him. "Fuck! Holy fucking fuck!"

Colin shakes his hand to blow out the fire and hides the affronting appendage from view behind his back. "Yeah, those were basically my sentiments the first time I tried it."

Bradley's wide eyes look up from where they had been fixed on the space Colin's hand used to be and creases his forehead. "What in the world even made you try it before? And please tell me you didn't try it in front of anyone," Bradley adds.

"No of course not. I was alone in the woods, no worries," Colin tells him. The brunette leans in close to Bradley conspiratorially and mutters, "The thing is, I sort of just woke up and knew I had magic. I, like, felt it or something. I felt... different."

"Well I bet. You have bloody magic, Colin!"

For a while the men sit on the bed quietly, everything they had learned over the past day finally sinking in. Colin didn't know exactly how his mate was feeling. In fact, Colin was having a hard time figuring out his own emotions. While he knew that the situation they were in was frightening as hell, Colin couldn't help but feel this inane sense of adventure.

This is why he became an actor: to be a part of this other world, to be someone else for a while. Earth can be mundane and just all-around uneventful. Yes, Colin realizes that this is going to be dangerous and he still has no idea how he got here, why he's here, or how he is going to get home. Or even if he will get home.

But that doesn't stop him from smiling. And although he's feels guilty that Bradley has to brave this out with him, Colin hopes that Bradley isn't too freaked out to enjoy this with him.

"So," Colin exclaims breaking the silence, "what do we do now?"


	4. One Night Too Long

Colin smiles across from Bradley, and the blonde can't help but return it.

"I have absolutely no bloody idea," Bradley answers.

"Oh my god, this is so surreal," Colin gushes. Bradley watches as his friend collapses onto the mattress behind him and covers his eyes with his forearm. The bed shakes as Bradley flops down beside him, one hand propping his head up to stare down at Colin.

"I'm glad you're here Colin," he mutters through his knuckles.

Peaking from under his arm, Colin squints up at Bradley. "Really?"

"Of course," Bradley exclaims.

"You aren't wigging out too much?"

Bradley purses his lips in thought. After a few seconds of posturing he concludes, "No. I'm actually... good."

"Me too," Colin says. 

"Good."

"Good," Colin agrees. Another smile is shared between the two men before Colin continues. "But seriously, what are we going to do?"

Bradley clears his throat. "Well first, we need to make sure that we can be in contact with each other as much as possible."

"Agreed."

"So, I hate to say this Colin," Bradley say, "but you need to become my manservant."

"I kind of figured," Colin sighs. "And I think I need to learn how to control my magic. I should know a lot considering I have five series of practice under my belt, but..."

Bradley nods. "Yeah, you need to learn how to be better at it and how to hide it. At least you don't have to hide it from me though."

"True," Colin concurs. "That's a load off, I think."  
Bradley searches Colin's face and deduces that the man will probably agree with his next assessment. "We need to tell someone."

"Tell someone, what?"

"Don't be daft, Colin. We need to tell someone that we aren't, in fact, Arthur and Merlin."

The brunette shoots up to his feet at the announcement and starts pacing the floor. Bradley remains where he is and watches. Bradley can almost see the synapses in Colin's brain working overtime as he ponders the suggestion. He doesn't bother doing the same, because he knows that whatever Colin comes up with will be well thought out and ready to put into action.

Bradley takes this time instead to think about that first episode of Merlin. It has been so long since either of the boys have seen "The Dragon's Call", but Bradley thinks he can remember most of it.

If he's not mistaken, Bradley believes that tomorrow the following events were supposed to occur: Arthur does some training exercises with some of the knights in the courtyard. Like a giant plonker he makes one of the servants--

\--Oh that's where I recognized the man earlier who made me breakfast. He did resemble the extra in that scene. What was his name? Evan? Ed? No, wait, that was the actor's name. Who even knows what the character's name was?--

\--be a moving target. Then Merlin shows up and calls Arthur a prat, which leads to him being sent to the dungeons. Gauis gets him out of that but Merlin still has to be put in the stocks. There he meets Gwen.

Bradley checks back in on Colin who has now moved onto the contemplative chin stroking phase. A slight shake of Colin's head leads Bradley to believe that Colin is still thinking and he turns back to his own thoughts.

So far, none of the events that were supposed to happen tomorrow are going to. Bradley decides he's not even going to bother going to training. Hopefully he can convince Leon to lead the men through it for the day. And of course, "Arthur" and "Merlin" have already met, so tomorrow looks completely open as far as scheduled proceedings are concerned.

Good, Bradley thinks.

An "Ok" brings the blond actor's focus back to Colin.

"A'right, let's hear it," Bradley insists.

"We have to tell Gauis."

"Makes sense," Bradley agrees straight away.

"Right? Okay good. I'm glad you agree." And Colin does look relieved. "It just makes the most sense. We know that his character can keep a secret. And I think he is the brightest, as in, most able to understand and accept our explanation."

"Exactly."

Now Colin takes a deep breath and stares at Bradley as if he is very nervous about what he is about to announce. On the exhale, Colin's words come out in a rush and Bradley can barely understand it. But he does.

"Ithinkweshouldtellthegreatdragon."

"WHAT?! No-"

Colin holds up his hands and Bradley clasps his mouth shut with a click of his teeth. 

"Ok wait," Colin says. "I have a good explanation."

Jaw clenched, Bradley waves his hand for Colin to proceed. He does trust his friend's opinion.

"The Great Dragon probably already knows."

Bradley crinkles his forehead at his wide-eyed friend, but doesn't open his mouth. Colin seems to search Bradley's face for any sign of interruption, but after seeing nothing, he continues.

"My thought process is, someone must have brought us here. We can't just appear suddenly in the television program we acted in for the past five years. If anyone will know what's going on, it will be Kilgharrah."

Sadly, Bradley had to admit that made sense. He releases the tight clench of his jaw to sigh reluctantly. Bradley scratches his neck awkwardly before saying, "You're right. If we are going to get answers, the only one who might know is Kilgharrah. Granted--." Bradley chuckles and looks up into Colin's pleased expression.

"What?"

"Any explanation we get will be in bloody fucking riddles."

***

Knock. Knock.

Through the wall, Colin can hear the shuffling of papers as Gauis is presumedly getting up to answer the door. Suddenly very nervous, Colin shares a quick glance at Bradley. Unfortunately his friend looks strangely calm which makes Colin feel inadequate. He yearns to stuff his hands in his jean pockets, but the trousers he is wearing don't have any. He decides belatedly to cross his arms over his chest as the wood door opens to reveal the white-haired man.

Gauis notices Bradley first. "Arthur, what a-- oh." Seeing Colin, he asks, "Merlin?"

"Er, yeah." Well this isn't starting very well. They are meant to be telling Gauis the truth about their identities, but already Colin is lying. "Well, kind of."

"Colin," Bradley interrupts.

Colin looks at the blonde incredulously. "What? Yes, I'm probably confusing him, but he's going to be confused anyway. Might as well start now."

"Pardon," the old man says, making both boys shift their eyes back to the physician. "What kind of accent is that?"

"Irish," Colin answers quickly. "Listen, Gauis, can we talk inside. You should probably be sitting down for this."

Gauis hesitates for a second, but then glances at Bradley and reluctantly steps aside to let the actors enter the room.

"Thank you, Gauis," Bradley says before taking a seat beside Colin at the dining table. Colin looks around at the small laboratory and smiles. The room is cozy and reminds him of countless scenes he and Richard filmed together over the past five years. Large dusty books litter the shelves and tabletops. Odd looking herbs in jars line the bookcase in the corner and candles burn in every nook and cranny.

As soon as Gauis is seated across from them, Colin starts speaking. "Hi Gauis. You might not believe us, but I'm not Merlin," Colin states automatically. Cocking his head to the right to indicate Bradley, the brunette continues. "And this isn't Arthur."

The second of silence that passed seems too much for Bradley, who starts babbling. "Yeah, my name is Bradley James. This man beside me is Colin Morgan. We are actors. Do you know what actors are? I'm assuming you guys have them here. You do right?" He turns to Colin and asks, "They do right? Do you remember if there was ever an episode with actors in it?"

"Um, let me think," Colin says. "There was that jester guy with the whole butterfly magic thing. Does that count?"

"Oh yeah." Bradley nods his head. "That's probably the closest."

"I think so."

Bradley turns back to Gauis. "So yeah, we are actors from the future. Wait--" Bradley turns back to Colin for confirmation.

"I mean," Colin ponders. "It's sort of the future. Technically none of what is happening is historical. I mean there's magic."

"Hey," Bradley interrupts. "I believe that magic exists."

Colin sighs. "I know you do, you plonker."

"But no, I guess the story of Merlin and Arthur isn't really historical per se. It's more like an alternate universe," Bradley says, glancing back at Gauis to see if he is understanding.

He's not.

"We aren't really explaining things right are we?" Colin asks.

This time Colin and Bradley give the old man a chance to talk. It takes a while, because the physician seems a bit lost for words, but finally he utters a simple, "No, I don't think you are."

"Ok, where should we start?" Bradley asks.

Gauis stares at Bradley and blurts out, a bit bewilderedly, "You aren't Prince Arthur?"

Colin watches as Bradley tries to describe who he is. "No. I--" The blonde chuckles and Colin can't help but join. This whole conversation is just plain odd. Bradley clears his throat and starts again. "My name is Bradley James. I woke up this morning as Prince Arthur who I play on a series called Merlin."

Bradley raises his eyebrows at Gauis to indicate that the man should ask any question he might have.

"You play? What does that mean?"

Bradley turns to Colin for help.

"We," Colin begins, "pretend. That's a good word. We pretend to be characters."

"Yeah," Bradley agrees. "Where Colin and I come from, Arthur and Merlin are storybook characters and we pretend to be them for entertainment."

Gauis nods, but Colin's pretty sure he still doesn't completely understand. "And you say you awoke this morning as the character you pretend to be in another world?"

Ok, so maybe he is understanding.

"Exactly," Colin says. "And we don't know how or why so don't ask us about that."

"Well that explains your odd behavior this afternoon, my lord," Gauis says. 

"Bradley, please," the blonde says. "When we are alone, you don't have to call me 'my lord' or any such bullocks."

"I might anyway, Sire," Gauis mutters. "I think it will be easier so I don't slip up in the future."

Bradley and Colin share a look. Telling Gauis was definitely the right decision. Bradley shrugs and says, "Alrighty then."

"You are taking this so well Gauis," Colin tells the physician.

Gauis claps his hands together and rests them on the tabletop in front of him. "I still have many questions."

"Of course," Colin says. "Please ask away."

"Are you sure," Gauis asks. "It is getting late."

Colin stares incredulously at the old man in front of him. They just explained to Gauis that his prince and tenant are no longer themselves exactly, and he's worried about the time. 

Shaking his head, Colin looks out the castle window into the black night sky. The vast darkness is spattered with more stars then he has ever seen. Colin grins as a shiver of excitement about being in this brand new world rushes through him. 

He turns back to Gauis and whispers, "I don't know about Bradley, but I don't plan on going to sleep any time soon."

***

Pretty quickly, Gauis shifts his questions to what Earth was like in the 21st century, and the boys reluctantly answer any and all science related questions that they could. Bradley figures it is the least they could do after the physician took their news so well. Four hours later, Bradley, Colin and Gauis are laid out on the table, eyes barely staying open.

"...have no idea the exact science behind computers, Gauis," Colin grumbles out of the corner of his mouth. His head is perched atop his forearms dark blue eyes, drooping wearily. "We are actors, not engineers."

"Of course," Gauis agrees. "Of course, but--"

Bradley groans.

Gauis raises his arms placatingly. "I'm sorry, I just need to know one last thing. Are you sure electricity isn't some form of magic?"

"Yes," Colin answers. "There are explanations for how everything works in the future. Unfortunately you just got stuck with two people who have no clue."

Gauis sighs. "I suppose all the information I received tonight is all I'm going to get, yes?"

"If you want to know about our world," Bradley starts, "then yes. If you want to know about this world, we might actually know a bit more about that."

"How do you mean?"

Bradley and Colin share a look. Has this really not come up in the conversation yet?

"Er, well," stutters Bradley. "We play Merlin and Arthur in our television show remember?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have already lived through a couple scenes," Bradley says.

"How so," Gauis asks. "I'm a bit confused."

Bradley reaches into his mind to find the right words. "We... sort of know what's going to happen."

"Yeah," Colin joins. "Like tomorrow, unfortunately, the mother of the boy who was beheaded this morning will take over the body of-- uh..."

"Helen," Bradley answers. "I think that's her name. That lady who can sing really well."

Gauis doesn't speak, but nods his head in confirmation, eyes wide and eyebrows arched almost into his hairline.

"Right," Colin continues. "She's going to show up and try to kill Arthur."

The physician gasps. "Why?"

Bradley shrinks back incredulously. "Why? Really Gauis? Did you not see the beheading? The sorceress undeniably threatened Uther's son before disappearing."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Bradley says. "And unfortunately I look a lot like Arthur right now, so my face is most definitely in the crosshairs."

Gauis gapes at the boys and blurts out, "Does Arthur die?"

"No," Colin answers. "Merlin saves him using magic."

"Doesn't that get him caught?"

"No everyone is asleep when it happens," Colin mutters. "Except Merlin... which I always thought was weird." Turning to Bradley he asks, "Don't you?"

Bradley tilts his head pondering the inquiry. "I suppose, but-- Merlin has the most powerful magic in the world, so he was probably more immune."

After a short moment, Gauis shouts, "Wait, what did you just say?" The old man's face is scrunched in disbelief as he continues. "Merlin has that much magic?"

Colin nods enthusiastically. "Yeah. In fact, I believe he is the physical embodiment of magic, which is fucking fantastic. Nature brought him into the world to join forces with Arthur to bring about an age of peace and magic to Albion."

"Merlin can do magic without incanting a spell," Bradley adds.

"And he can control dragons!"

"And his destiny is known by the druids who call him Emrys."

"And he's immortal!"

Bradley chuckles. "Oh yeah I forgot about that. After Arthur dies, Merlin just go on living waiting for him to return."

That sobers the room up quickly. The silence thickens as Bradley suddenly realizes that he is in mortal danger if he makes it to that point. Arthur dies. What happens if Bradley dies?

"So Arthur does die?" Gauis's question is hauntingly soft.

"At the end of series," Bradley mutters. "He is stabbed with a blade forged with dragon's breath."

"Honestly?"

Bradley's mouth has gone dry so he just nods his head, his blonde fringe falling in front of his eyes, casting them in shadow.

"But that doesn't happen for many years," Colin jumps in. "So we should focus on events that are going to happen in the next couple of days."

"Right," Gauis agrees first. He clasps his hand together and looks expectantly at Colin. "How does Merlin save Arthur from the sorceress?"

An image of a chandelier falling on Eve Myles flashes into Bradley's mind and he laugh despite himself. Colin is giggling too, so Bradley assumes he was assaulted with he same ludicrous picture.

"Um," Colin says between spurts of laughter. "After she puts the banquet hall to sleep with her lullaby magic, I drop a chandelier on her head."

Bradley adds, "But before the force kills her, she makes one last effort to throw a dagger at my head. Then Merlin slows down time and pulls me out of the way before it hits me."

Gauis looks at the boys exacerbated. "I don't know why this is so funny," he says. "It sounds like a frightening situation."

Bradley tries to explain, hiding a smile behind his wrist. "Well, it's not that scary for us, because we are actors. A lot of the things that happen aren't really happening."

"And in all honesty," Colin jumps in, "it's just kind of a weird situation. Everything happens so perfectly that no one notices me use magic. And then Uther thanks me for saving his son and makes me his manservant. It's just odd."

Gauis doesn't seem convinced, but he moves on anyway. "So how are you going to stop her this time?"

Bradley smirks. He hadn't thought about that really. They could probably have it play out the same way, but suddenly Bradley doesn't find that event very humorous. If anything should go wrong, it could be the end for him. 

Or could it? Perhaps if he dies in this world, he'll wake up back in his own universe alive and well, like he awoke from a very realistic nightmare. But there was no way Bradley would take that chance for two reasons. One, he doesn't really feel like dying today. And two, he can't leave Colin here alone. He just can't.

They definitely need to come up with a new plan. But first, they need to find out a little more about the how and why they are here in Camelot. They really must speak to the Great Dragon.

Apparently Bradley had said that last bit out loud, because when he looks up, Colin is nodding in a agreement and Gauis has another wide-eyed expression on his paling face.

"The. Great. Dragon." More questions flit across Gauis's face. "Why would you need to speak to him?"

"Oh come on Gauis," Colin butts in. "You must know why for you have spoken to Kilgharrah before. He may be annoyingly unspecific, but that dragon knows things and he might know what this" --he references himself and Bradley-- "is, why we are here, and how we might get back."

Gauis blinks when Colin acknowledges his own past, but the shock doesn't last long. "You may be right," he concedes.

A yawn is pulled from Bradley and he stretches. He squeezes the sleep from his eyes, but they remain a bit bleary and he yawns again. "I'm sorry, but I think we should get some sleep," Bradley says gesturing to himself and Colin. "I wish we didn't have to, but I'm exhausted. In the morning, Colin and I will visit the Great Dragon, try to get some answers out him, and then come up with a way for me, and consequently your Prince, Gauis, not to get bludgeoned by a wayward dagger."

He knows he's being blunt, but is too worn out to care.

Nobody gets up from the table though. Bradley is weary to be without Colin for the night. While there may be a small chance that anything bad will actually happen to his best mate in the few hours they will spend sleeping apart, that doesn't quench his worry.

Colin finally make eye contact with Bradley, and the blonde realizes Colin is mirroring his thoughts. The relief that washes over both men is evident in their facial expressions.

Bradley turns to Gauis and says, "We'll be going now." He promptly stands and heads for the door, Colin and Gauis trailing behind them.

"Wait," Gauis says. "Are you going to sleeping in Ar- Bradley's chambers?"

Colin rubs his eyes before resting both hands on the physician's shoulders placatingly. He answers with a simple, "Yes."

"But won't that--"

"We understand that it will look weird," Bradley interrupts, "but I'm just not arsed enough give a damn."

"Perhaps it will only be for tonight," Colin continues, "but I don't want to be away from Bradley just in case."

"What if someone catches the two of you," Gauis points out.

Bradley waves his arm uncaringly. He's too tired to worry about that right now. "Then we will have some annoying questions to answer, but thankfully," Bradley say, flourishing his hands down his body, "I look like the Prince of Camelot. What are they going to do?"

There is actually plenty they can do, Bradley acknowledges silently, thinking back to the episode where Uther assumes Gwen bewitched Arthur into falling in love with her and immediately sentences her to be burned at the stake. But the old man looks somewhat reassured by Bradley's words and sighs.

"Okay, then I shall bid you both a good night," Gauis says.

Bradley and Colin shuffle into the hallway calling out a good night before the door is shut behind them.

Neither men speak as the sluggishly make their way back to Arthur's chambers. Their brains are running on lack of sleep, so any and all thoughts running through their minds are jumbled and incoherent. 

When they finally reach their destination, they crash wordlessly onto the feathery mattress of the canopy bed, fully clothed. It's not long before the only sounds in the room are the boys snoring softly.


	5. Shut Up, Sit Down

Early in the morning, a servant walks into Prince Arthur's chambers to wake up his Royal Highness. On entering, the man notices two shapes curled up on the bed: the prince and boy he does not recognize.

Neither men stir, while the servant makes a hasty retreat.

He promises silently to never tell a soul.

***

Colin's stomach grumbles and he jerks awake. Every muscle in his body aches and he's still in the dirty clothing he wore while hiking through the forest. He should really put on some new clothes.

Another sound emits from his belly and the man next to him stirs to life. Colin looks down at Bradley whose eyes are narrowed accusingly.

"Hi," Colin says curling back into the bed so that he is eye level with Bradley.

"Mmph."

"How did you sleep?"

"Mmph."

Colin chuckles. "That good, huh?"

The brunette watches as Bradley takes a deep breath and stretches his muscular arms. "No," he replies into the stretch. "It was fine. I just wish we could sleep longer, but I'm afraid that would be a bit suspicious."

"And I'm hungry," Colin mutters.

"What was that?"

Colin repeats a bit louder. Bradley nods his head and clutches his stomach to indicate that he agrees. He sits up, jostling Colin who uncurls to join him.

"Uh," Bradley starts.

"How do we get food," Colin asks.

Bradley shrugs. "Servants," he respond unhelpfully.

"How do we get servants?"

Bradley looks at Colin irritably. "I don't know Colin. I'm not actually a king you know."

"Prince."

"What?"

"Sorry," Colin says removing himself from the bed and heading to the wardrobe. Maybe he can find some cheaper clothes to wear in there that won't draw too much attention. "It's just, you aren't king yet."

For a while there is silence as Colin looks through the clothing. He's pretty sure the high from being in this foreign land has diminished since yesterday and both he and Bradley are starting to feel anxious. The talk they need to have with the Great Dragon could be helpful, but most likely they won't get any real answers.

Or the answers might be worse than what they are hoping for.

Colin finally decides on one of Arthur's jumpers that had a more scratchy fabric than the others and a red neckerchief. The actor was surprised Arthur's selection of clothing even had a scarf, but decided that it must belong to one of his manservants who had put it there just in case. The trousers Colin is currently wearing would have to be sufficient though since there was only one other pair in the room which Bradley should probably use. They were a bit too rich-looking to be worn my Merlin anyway.

When Colin turns around to face the bed again, he is surprised to find Bradley looking at him with a smile on his face.

"What?"

The blonde's smile just increases.

Colin shakes his head. "Seriously, what?" His friend's grin is infectious and Colin finds himself smiling too despite his nervousness.

"I just..." Bradley starts.

Colin cocks his head. "Just... what," he prompts.

"It's gonna sound dumb. Forget it," Bradley says flopping back down onto the pillow behind him.

"No," Colin urges making his way back to his side of the bed with the clothes still in hand and sitting down beside Bradley. "Tell me now."

Bradley rolls over to face Colin and whispers emotionally, "I just never thought I would see you in this costume again."

Colin's eyes widen in shock. When did Bradley become such a sap? "When did you become such a sap," he asks aloud.

Bradley chuckles. "I've always been a sap. I just hide it better than most people."

The moment is interrupted by a knock on the chamber doors. Both boys perk up at the assumption of food behind the knock. Colin has never wanted breakfast so much in his whole life. 

And coffee. Oh God, he needs Coffee.

They make eye contact quickly and Colin pleads with his eyes for Bradley to answer it as soon as possible. The next thing he knows, the blonde is opening the door to reveal not a servant, but...

"Leon," Colin hears Bradley say. Colin leans over to catch a glimpse of red curly locks just in case Bradley was lying. Unfortunately, no. He wasn't.

Leon smiles. "Sire," he says in greeting. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I got worried when you didn't arrive for training this morning."

"Oh shit- I mean- er.... Sorry about that Leon," Bradley stumbles out. "I- uh- meant to tell you that I wouldn't be able to train today earlier, but I guess no one bothered to wake me this morning."

Colin could tell Leon was barley listening to Bradley's explanation as his eyes were solely focused on Colin. The brunette, suddenly feeling awkward, gives a small wave.

"Uh... hello again," Colin croaks.

The redhead opens his mouth like he is going to repeat the greeting, but the words never escape. He ends up just standing there, mouth agape, wordless.

Bradley glances over at Colin before stepping into Leon's line of sight. This stops the knight from blatantly staring at Colin and turns his attention back to his Prince. A look of understanding appears in his eyes, and he sheepishly clears his throat.

"I'm sorry my lord, I didn't mean to disturb you and your- um-" Leon falters.

Colin isn't sure what's going through Bradley's mind as to handle this situation, but a crazy thought comes to Colin's and before he can stop it, Colin blurts out, "Boyfriend."

His hands fly to his mouth a little too late and he watches as Leon chokes on nothing and Bradley just whirls around to give him a look of complete and utter astonishment. Hands still clamped over his mouth, Colin shrugs to indicate he has no idea what came over him.

They both turn their attention back to the knight who has gained some of his composure back and wait with baited breath for Leon's response.

"Haven't you two just met?"

Colin sighs inwardly and drops his hands back to his sides. There could have been worse questions.

Still flustered, Bradley attempts an explanation. "Uh- well you see- er- we- uh-"

"Bradley and I met when he came to my village a while ago," Colin offers.

"Bradley?!"

Oh shit. "Oh, I mean Arthur," Colin rushes out. "Obviously I mean Arthur. Ohmygod." And the hands are back up to his mouth.

Shut up Colin, he tells himself.

Leon looks as if he is about to leave when Bradley grabs him by his plaited arm and directs him to the dining chair. "Sit," he orders. Leon obeys.

***

As soon as Bradley is certain Leon won't leave from that spot, the blonde drags Colin to the other side of the room to have a little discussion.

"What the fuck," Bradley whispers angrily.

"I know. I'm sor-"

"No, no," Bradley interrupts. He bites his tongue to keep from yelling. This situation would be so much worse if Leon could hear the conversation they were having. "Just tell me what went through your head."

Colin sighs. "I saw an out."

Ok... "What does that mean?"

"I just thought that if I... was.... sort of... your consort or whatever... perhaps..." Colin trails off.

Bradley waves his hand emphatically. "Out with it Colin," he demands.

"I wouldn't have to be your servant while we're here," Colin says finally. "This would give a reason for me to be hanging around you all the time without me having to clean up after you and make you meals and stuff. You know I'm not good at cooking. I would make an awful servant."

Colin looks defeated after his long winded explanation, but strangely Bradley is actually considering this route. It's not as if Bradley and Colin aren't confident enough in their sexualities to pull off being a couple. Most fans of the show assume Brolin is a thing anyway. But the question is would the people in this universe accept that Arthur and Merlin are together? Bradley decides to ask Colin.

"Do you think people will believe this and accept it here?"

Colin looks up and his eyes brighten. "Wait, so you mean you are actually considering this?!"

Bradley shrugs. "I don't see why not if we can agree that this development isn't so completely out of character that others might start to question it. Besides you would make a shite servant," Bradley finishes distractedly, as he turns back to the Rupert look-a-like searching for any sign that he might be able to hear what they are saying.

"Well I don't think it would be out of character for Merlin," Colin remarks after some pondering. "Although it isn't strictly canon, I did play Merlin as sexually ambiguous as possible and none of the other characters- the knights, Gwen, or Morgana- seemed to care whether I was strictly only into women. Not that anyone here even knows me yet anyway. It's really down to whether the people will accept you, their prince and future king, being in a relationship with me."

Bradley looks back at Colin amusedly. "You know," he quips, "It's too bad no one can find out that you are a sorcerer because I could easily make you my magical advisor and this would be way less difficult."

Colin smiles. "Well perhaps if we are here long enough, I can be. But for now..."

Bradley sighs deeply. "Yeah, what are we going to do," he asks, mostly to himself. "I have a feeling that the only person in this universe who would object to us being together is Uther."

"And that probably has more to do with Merlin being a lowly peasant boy than because I'm a man," Colin agrees.

"So we just don't tell him," Bradley decides.

Colin smirks. "Good, but... what are we going to tell Leon?"

They both turn there attention back to the redhead who hasn't moved an inch since they started this discussion. Bradley grabs Colin's sleeve and ushers him to follow.

"I've got a plan," he whispers over his shoulder.

As soon as they the two men reach the table, Bradley pulls out a chair across from Leon for Colin and takes his seat at the head of the table. He clasps his hands together and brings his eyes to stare directly at his first knight.

"Leon," Bradley starts. "Please wait until I have finished my story before speaking."

Leon nods.

"Ok," Bradley begins. "On one of my journeys a while back I traveled to a village called Ealdor where the people were kind enough to take me and the men accompanying me in for the night. While there, I met Merlin. Because the town was in Essetir, I assumed a false identity and introduced myself as Bradley. We- er- hit it off.

"The next morning, I felt terrible for having lied to Merlin about my identity, but left without confessing. When I was back in Camelot I thought about him constantly though.

"A fortnight ago, the court physician Gauis received a letter and told the King and I that he would be housing a new ward. I was ever so surprised when he said his name was Merlin. When he didn't arrive on time yesterday, I was overcome with worry which is why I sent for you to find him. I think he was a little confused that the Prince was looking for him, but when he saw me last night, he put two and two together. He was angry, at first. Very angry. But we have made up and I will be with him for a long time if I can help it."

Leon opens his mouth to speak, but Bradley stops him with a finger.

"I'm not finished yet. Now, Leon, you are my most trusted knight. And I know you have an obligation to the King, but I am hoping that you will keep this between us. I do not want my father to find out. He will probably accuse Merlin of sorcery and I will never get to see him again, so if he inquires about Merlin, please tell him he is one of my manservants. He probably won't care anyway. Do you understand?"

Without hesitation, Leon answers, "Of course sire."

Both Bradley and Colin sit up straighter in mild disbelief.

"Really?" Colin croaks.

"I am surprised," Leon states smiling, "but... not for reasons you are probably thinking."

Bradley readies himself before asking, "Why are you surprised then?"

"I don't mean to offend, but," Leon says hesitantly, "aren't you and the Lady Morgana... you know?"

Bradley can't help it. Sputtering laughter overcomes him and he actually starts slapping his knee. Through his tearful eyes, he can see Colin doing the same.

"I totally forgot about that," Colin utters through his giggles.

"I" -laugh- "know!"

Leon just sits their perplexed. "I don't understand," he mutters when the laughter dies down. "What is so funny about that?"

That shuts the actors up completely. How is Bradley supposed to answer that: Morgana is actually my half-sister, which makes our relationship at the beginning of the series very awkward to watch over again, but I'm not supposed to know that because not even Morgana knows yet?

Obviously not.

"Oh, erm," Bradley stutters.

"She, uh..."

Bradley and Colin share a worried look. Neither of them know how to answer this question.

"I guess it's really not that funny," Bradley announces. "It's just, she's more like a sister than a girlfriend."

Leon doesn't look convinced, but drops it for now. "Well, I best be on my way then," he proclaims before standing up. "Will that be all sire?"

"Just want to reiterate that your trust is most appreciated."

The knight bows his head. "You may always count on me, my lord. I take it you won't be coming to training this afternoon either?"

"No," Bradley answers. "I have something I must do, but if that goes well, I will most likely be training with you tomorrow."

Bradley sees Colin's eyes widen slightly, but he ignores the man's apprehension. If Bradley's being honest with himself, he actually wants to pick up a real sword. He might (probably will) hurt himself, but Bradley's sure it would be worth it.

"Then, I will see you at the Lady Helen's concert tonight, my lord." Leon bids a goodbye, giving a smile to both Colin and Bradley, before exiting the chambers.

The silence is deafening when the heavy doors close behind the knight. His last words seem to have frozen the two actors in place with twin expressions of panic on their faces.

What if this is real? What if I can die in this world and be dead forever? What if I never see Angel again? What if this Helen actually succeeds in killing me? What if the Great Dragon doesn't have any answers?

These questions keep running through Bradley's head and suddenly it's hard for him to breathe. He hears a gasping sound, but it sounds far away. The blonde's vision is going blurry and he can't focus on what is in front of him. The next thing he knows, he is curled up on the floor with his best friend's arms encircling him. Through Bradley's short breaths, Colin's voice cuts through with a calming mantra of "Everything is alright. We will be fine. Everything is all right. We will be fine..."

Bradley feels like he is about to cry but no tears escape. He's sure he looks utterly ridiculous, mouth open, and staring unblinkingly into a void. And the fact that this thought runs through his mind right now, makes him lose it. He convulses in Colin's arms and choking sobs rack through his body. He has never had a panic attack before and hopes never to have one again.

He's not sure how long it is before he is able to breathe again, but when he comes out of the dread-induced coma he forces himself to speak.

"Kilgharrah. Now," he hisses into the brunette's chest.

Colin just nods against his shoulder and helps Bradley get slowly to his feet.


	6. Color of Boom

Colin sneaks Bradley out of the Prince’s chambers and down to the dungeons with ease. It seems everyone was in the Great Hall readying for the arrival of Helen so no one was around to halt their progress. 

Bradley’s breathing had calmed down quite a bit and Colin could see a new sense of purpose in his friend’s eyes. Colin was glad. The panic attack he had back in his room after Leon left made Colin’s heart hurt. He couldn’t bare to watch his friend gasping for breath a moment longer and really hoped that he would never have to witness that again.

They pause at the bottom of the steps, Colin blocking Bradley from going any further. Bradley gives him curious glance which Colin answers with a finger to his lips and a tap to his ear indicating for him to listen.

In the show there were always men in the dungeons guarding the prisoners . Colin slowly makes his way to the opposite wall and peaks his head around the corner where he spots two guards at the opposite end. He tiptoes back over to Bradley careful not to make a sound. The blonde questions him with is eyes and Colin holds up two fingers, pinching his nose with the other hand considering his options.

The secret passageway to Kilgharrah was just beyond that hallway. His magic could feel the Dragon’s presence deep below them and the brunette was suddenly too nervous to think of a solution. He wipes his face with his hands telling himself to think. WWMD? What would Merlin do?

What did Merlin do in these kinds of situations? Did he distract the Guards? How? He remembers his character knocking things over with his magic taking the attention away from him as he snuck by, but what if that didn’t work this time? Plus he had an extra person with him. Bradley isn’t the most inconspicuous person.

Colin was so lost in thought he barely registered that Bradley was waving like a madman in front of him. His eyes focus and he raises his eyebrows at Bradley. “What,” he mouths.

Bradley raises his hands in front of him and does spirit fingers. “Magic,” he mouths back, nodding his head toward the hallway pointedly.

Colin glares at his friend trying to say, “Duh, obviously I’m going to have to use magic, but I don’t know what I’m doing and you’re a giant prat,” in one look. Bradley pulls back like the glare actually struck him, but then immediately is lost in thought too. Suddenly the blonde grins and catches Colin’s attention again. Colin watches as Bradley puts his hands together as in prayer and place them under his bent head, miming a person sleeping.

Colins eyes go big. Of course. Has it ever been so obvious that Colin sucks at Improv? Thankfully he has a memory like a steel trap. He searches his mind for the right spell and tiptoes back to the opposite wall. He takes a deep breath. The magic within him whirls at the mere thought of being used and Colin smiles shyly. He doesn’t need the guards to be out for too long, just enough time to sneak by, have a conversation with Kilgharrah, and sneak back out. He thinks about an hour an half should be sufficient and he feels his magic agree, if that’s even possible.

He peaks around the corner again and focuses on the two guards. He only has one go at this, but he doesn’t feel scared. Knowing his magic is there to back him up is all the reassurance he needs that the spell will work. “Swefe nu,” he whispers stretching out his hand and the two guards fell instantly. Colin looks back at Bradley and they both smile.

“You did it,” Bradley exhales, letting out the breath that he had been holding. Bradley goes over to Colin and sticks his head around the corner to see for himself. The next he knows, Colin is wrapped in a tight hug, his costar practically lifting him off the ground in delight.

“I know,” Colin said hugging his friend back. “I did it.”

“That was amazing,” Bradley says, pulling back slightly so he could look squarely at Colin. “Nice one. Really.”

“Thanks.” Colin sighs with relief. He did it. He really did it. All the excitement that he felt the day before was coursing through his body. No matter how crazy this adventure gets, Colin can’t help but to smile. Because this an adventure. This is an adventure of a lifetime.

“Come on,” Colin says suddenly, grabbing Bradley by the arm and ushering him down the dungeon hall, careful not to touch the guards in case it woke them. “I set the spell to only last an hour and a half so we have to make this quick.”

“Right,” Bradley chokes out, grabbing the wall torches from their stands and handing one to Colin. “It’s time to have a conversation with a dragon.”

***

“Jesus. Fecking. Christ.”

Bradley couldn’t speak, but if he could he was sure he would have echoed Colin’s sentiments, albeit without the Irish bit. The cavern was incredible. It was huge. It was fucking terrifying.

Bradley never saw the set for these scenes. Why would he? He was never in any of them. But the finished product he saw on the show didn’t do the real thing justice.

Ha. Real thing? How could this be real? Everything in his body was telling him to turn back, to grab his friend and run. This is a dream. This has to be a dream.

Bradley uses his free hand to rub his eyes, but each time he did, the cavern just became bigger as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

“I- I uh…” Next to him Colin is stuttering, covering his mouth to stop himself from saying anything more.

“Yeah,” Bradley says, speaking for the first time and nodding his head in agreement. “I know.”

“How is all this under Camelot,” Colin suddenly exclaims. “I mean come on. No one has noticed this? No one?! Also why wouldn’t the castle be sucked down. This is basically a giant sinkhole. It can’t be that far underneath the castle—“

The sound of a giant wingspan flapping in the depths of the cavern interrupts Colin’s ramblings and both men take a couple steps back until their backs are against the cave wall, the opening to go back to the surface between them. Bradley strains his eyes against the darkness when suddenly he is staring into the face of the Great Dragon, his mouth open to bare his mighty teeth.

Bradley senses his friend next to him, readying himself in case he needs to protect them both from Kilgharrah’s flames using his magic. Bradley belatedly wished he had brought a sword with him. He’s the prince. He’s sure he has plenty.

“Meeeerrrliinnn,” the dragon breathes, John Hurt’s voice being only one of the tones that echoed along the caverns wall. It took everything in Bradley to not drop his torch and run away his hands upon his ears to block out the danger in that one word, but he managed it. He looks over at Colin and is proud to see him standing tall, only a faint tremor in his hand that sends the flames from the torch dancing shadows across the brunette’s face.

Colin looks over at Bradley as if to make sure he’s still there and Bradley watches as Colin takes a deep breath and wills himself to say something. Anything.

“No.” The word is short and annoyed, and Bradley realizes that he’s the one who said it. His eyes widen as the Dragon’s attention turns to him.

“The young prince,” Kilgharrah breathes questioningly. “You speak to—“

“No.” This time it’s Colin who says it. There’s a tremble in his lip, but he continues, not making eye contact with Bradley or the Dragon who’s attention is now back on Colin. “I am not Merlin and he is not Arthur. And we need your help.”

The Dragon pulls back as if struck with a whip. “MY HELP?!” he roars, terrible flames licking the back of his throat threatening to release a fury upon the two men and Bradley bows his body despite himself. “IF YOU ARE NOT THE SORCERER AND THE KING YOU DON’T DESERVE MY HELP!!!”

“Please,” Bradley tries to say but no sound escaped his mouth. He tries again. “PLEASE KILGHARRAH,” he shouts and all the noise in the cavern ceases, the silence practically deafening.

The silence stretches and Bradley tries desperately not to rub his eyes, stinging from the acrid smoke and from the blonde’s struggle to hold back the tears that threaten to spill. He blinks furiously until he can see the dragon clearly again. If he didn’t know any better, Bradley was pretty sure Kilgharrah was smiling.

“You are from another world.”

Bradley and Colin immediately look at each other and Bradley wants to reach for him like an anchor that will keep him from floating away.

Kilgharrah continues. “You are Merlin and Arthur, but you aren’t.” The dragon cocks his head curiously, but Bradley only sees his movements out of his peripherals. He can’t take his eyes off Colin. He fears that the man will disappear if he does.

“Please,” Bradley says never tearing his eyes from the brunette. “Help us.” Colin was looking at him as well, and he smiles, a tiny grateful smile that Bradley returns. It was as if Bradley and Colin were the only real beings in the whole world and everything else was wrong. Just wrong. They shouldn’t be here.

“You shouldn’t be here,” the Dragon says echoing the actor’s thoughts. Kilgharrah’s voice was almost sad, as if he felt bad for the two men who happened upon this world. “How did you get here?”

That question snaps the boys from their trance and both turn their attention back to the dragon.

“We don’t know,” says Colin.

The dragon scoffs. “Yes you do. You just don’t want to admit it.”

Bradley gasps at how true the words are. He knew why they were here. He wished upon that star and forced Colin on an adventure that he didn’t ask for, because he didn’t want their time together to be over. It was selfish and he suddenly felt like Tom socked him in the gut. He turns to Colin ready to tell him that this was all his fault, but Colin looked like Tom had a go at him as well.

“Bradley,” Colin chokes out. “I’m sorry.”

Bradley can’t help himself and wraps Colin in a hug. “What— What are you talking about? I’m the one who’s sorry. I wished upon a star, Colin. That’s why we’re here. It wasn’t your fault. I know it was mine.”

“What?” The question made Bradley nervous. He didn’t want to pull back, didn’t want to see the look of hurt on Colin’s face, but Colin was wrenching himself free. Bradley couldn’t breathe and shut his eyes, bracing for an impact that never came. Suddenly there was a soft touch on both his cheeks as Colin cupped his face with his hands. Bradley opens his eyes reluctantly and…

Colin is smiling.

“You made a wish? You made—“ Colin’s sentence is cut off by a giggle that was so wonderfully Colin, Bradley couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah I made wish,” Bradley states, a little confused, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. “There was shooting star…”

Bradley let Colin’s laughter die out. “I remember,” Colin whispers affectionately. “I also made a wish.”

What? What??? “Oh my god,” Bradley sighs in relief, wrapping Colin in another hug before pulling back again. “Shite. Here I was thinking I dragged you into this and you were over there thinking that you dragged me into this. Fuck Colin. We are such pillocks.”

Colin laughs, carefree like he hasn’t been since he got here and Bradley joins in.

An annoyed huff behind them reminds Bradley where he is and he sobers up quickly. He doesn’t let go of Colin but they both turn back to the great dragon. Bradley refuses to apologize for “inconveniencing” Kilgharrah and instead asks the next logical questions. “How do get back to our world?”

Kilgharrah sighs. “I knew this day would come,” the dragon says and he sounds more like John Hurt now, far more human than he did earlier. He sounded older, more resigned with the state of things. “There are thousands upon millions of alternate universes where the king and his sorcerer save Albion and this is the one where Bradley James and Colin Morgan do the honor. I wish I had better news for you both, but the only way to get back to your time, your world, is to bring peace and magic back to these lands.”

“NO!” That dreaded word again and this time a scream torn from Colin’s chest. “No, the only way we know how to do that, Arthur dies. I won’t let Bradley die! I WON’T!”

Bradley tightens his squeeze on Colin, never breaking eye contact with the dragon. He didn’t freak out, he didn’t even blink an eye. He wouldn’t let himself think about that right now. He wouldn’t let himself think at all.

“There are many destinies and not all of them end exactly the same. You say you know of a way to bring magic back to Albion. As long that still happens,” the dragon breathes, “then you can change whatever else you wish.”

“Mordred,” Bradley gasps.

Kilgharrah flinches at the name. “The young druid boy?”

Bradley gulps. “And Morgana… can we change their destinies?”

Colin is gripping his arm so tightly it’s almost as if he’s stopping the flow of blood in that extremity. Bradley places a comforting hand on Colin’s shoulder.

The dragon remains motionless for what felt like hours. Finally he says, “I do not know.”

“Bollocks!” Colin leaves Bradley’s side and strides up to the great dragon a mere foot from the ledge and waves a finger in his face. “Bollocks! Bollocks! Bollocks!!!!”

Bradley watches Colin. He stands tall and raises his chin in defiance. He looks about ready to slaughter the beast, his arms outreached, hands curled up menacingly. And his eyes are the color of gold, bright like the stars, beautiful and terrifying.

“No games dragon,” Colin says, his words cold like ice. “I am in no mood. I’m still a bit tired, I’m incredibly hungry because we forgot to eat this morning, and I’ve had to piss since I got here. So how about you tell us what we want to know. Can we save Mordred and Morgana from pulling an Anakin Skywalker or what?”

“It is not… impossible.” The dragon looks away from the fire in Colin’s eyes and all Bradley can do is watch. 

His best friend has Magic. He is a prince. They have to save an entire world so they can go home. They’re talking to a dragon and it’s scared of them.

Suddenly Colin’s lights go out and the lack of magic in the air made it possible to breathe again. “Ok,” Colin says still cold, but less hostile. “So it’s possible?”

Kilgharrah turns back but doesn’t look at Colin. Instead he looks past Colin at Bradley. They stare at each other, and Bradley thinks the Dragon wants to tell him something, but is afraid to since Colin’s there. Bradley stares back unblinking until Kilgharrah gives up. He finally looks at Colin and says, “It will be difficult. They do have destinies and it will go against everything they were born to do. But yes, it is possible to change their destinies.”

Colin falls back as if all the adrenaline left in his body escaped in one go and Bradley runs to catch him. Colin lays in his arms, on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. Bradley pats the sorcerers face gently but Colin’s eyes won’t open. Bradley checks for a pulse and after finding one he turns back to the Dragon, nodding gently.

“Ok, then that is what we are going to do. We’ll bring peace to the land and try not to die in the process.”

Kilgharrah smiles. “I have something to tell you before you go.”

“I figured,” Bradley says wryly.

“You may not be Prince Arthur, but you are a king,” the great dragon states. “You are my king.”

Bradley looks into the dragon’s eyes searching for… what? Deception? Kindness? His destiny?

“What do you mean by that,” Bradley asks. “And no games,” he adds quickly.

“I do not want you to die either,” Kilgharrah snarls. “I never want them to die…”

His words trail off and he looks like he wants to say more, but there must have been something on Bradley’s face that stopped him from continuing his thoughts. Kilgharrah looks despondent, like the weight of the world rests on his shoulders. And maybe it does. Maybe all the Arthur’s and Merlin’s of the alternate universes rest on one dragon’s shoulders.

“Stay safe,” the dragon says finally. “Your safety comes first. Remember that.” 

Bradley is confused by all that Kilgharrah has said. The dragon has been nothing but nice to the blonde since Colin passed out. Bradley narrows his eyes at the dragon before nodding. “I will.”

The Great Dragon breathes deeply, the smell of a burning campfire filling the cavern and makes Bradley nostalgic for when he, Angel, Colin, and Katie went to the Isle of Wight last year after the trip to ComicCon. It was the first time the four spent together as a couple of couples. Just them enjoying the great outdoors of Whales. Bradley smiles now just thinking about it.

The dragon folds out his wings in preparation to descend back to the cavern floor below when he suddenly turns back to Bradley to say one last thing.

“It was nice to meet you King Bradley.”

And then he was gone.


	7. Come on Too Strong

Bradley carries Colin back to his chambers. He had sidestepped the still sleeping guards with ease and only barely registered anything going on around him during the trek.

Bradley was dead. Nothing beyond fear was left in him now. He was scared of the Dragon. He was scared of his destiny. He was scared of his impending death. And now he was scared for Colin’s.

Magic scared him. His whole life he longed for a life with magic in it, but he never imagined that he wouldn’t have any himself. Bradley was stuck relying on the man in his arms to save not only himself and Bradley, but the lives of this entire universe that they stumbled upon.

Bradley just wished he could contribute.

The blonde enters the Prince’s room and places his friend gently on the bed. Colin was still breathing but the exuberant use of the magic he now has must have drained him of all his energy.

Bradley yanks the quilt from under Colin and covers him with it. He stares at Colin for some time, but the actor doesn’t budge. Bradley sighs.

Right now his friend looks helpless but mere minutes before he threatened a dragon. Bradley should probably be frightened of this man beside him, but if there is one thing Bradley’s not scared of, it’s Colin.

Bradley grasps the little bit of courage he got from that realization with everything he has. And it’s enough.

“Ok Colin,” he states determined again. “Let me see about getting you some food… and coffee.”

Bradley gets up from the bed careful not to rustle Colin, though he doubts a hurricane could wake the man right now. He really shouldn’t leave Colin here alone, but Bradley has no idea how to make food suddenly appear without exiting the room. The blonde searches the room for a piece of parchment and a quill. There was an extra set of quills in one of the drawers to Arthur’s dresser, but nothing to write on. He scours the rest of the room, pulling open cabinets and checking pockets. He stumbles upon Merlin’s rucksack and combs through that as well. Inside he finds the letter Hunith meant for Gauis to explain Merlin’s arrival.

“Bloody hell, Colin,” Bradley curses. “This is a good way to get yourself discovered as a sorcerer. Well done, mate.” Bradley shakes his head before scribbling a quick message on the back of the letter.

C,  
Went to get food. Be back soon. How about you burn this or something before I get back? You are such a Dollophead.  
~B

“I’ll be right back Colin,” he tells the sleeping beanpole, slipping the folded up parchment into Colin’s hand and escaping through the doors immediately running into…

Angel.

No, Gwen. This is Gwen.

“Guinevere,” Bradley says reaching out to steady the girl before she falls. He smiles at how easy the name is to say. He could trust Gwen. “Are you alright? I’m sorry about that.”

“Oh,” Angel replies immediately. “It was all me, my fault completely, I’m the one whose sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and I—“

“Guinevere,” Bradley interrupts and he can’t help but smile. He places a comforting had on the girls shoulder. “I’m fine. Here let me help you with that.” Bradley reaches for the basket of linens like he was on autopilot. He used to help Angel with the laundry all the time back at their flat in Cardiff. It was one of the only household duties he was allowed to do, mostly because Angel hated doing that particular job and didn’t trust Bradley with anything else.

Vaguely, Bradley remembered he should probably feel sad when thinking about these types of things from his other life, but he couldn’t stop smiling at the way Gwen was sputtering at his offer and frantically trying to keep her prince from taking the basket from her arms and failing miserably.

“Your highness, please—“

“Arthur,” Bradley says, shifting the basket to the opposite side of his body away from Gwen. “Are these Morgana’s? I’ll help you take them to her room if you can find my servant for me. I don’t know why but we weren’t woken up this morning and there wasn’t any breakfast. I mean, I might be mistaken, but I think that’s a little out of the ordinary, don’t you?”

Bradley walks while he talks and at the last question he realizes the future queen of Camelot is not following him. He turns around, quirking a brow in question. “Guinevere?”

Bradley watches as Gwen tries to reign in her surprise and the actor can’t help but laugh. It was kind of adorable and he realizes why it was so easy for the real Arthur to fall in love with her.

Bradley sighs when Gwen makes no move to join him on his walk and decides the changes to his character must be too drastic. Two days ago Arthur was giant prat. Perhaps he should ease into being nice. He slides over to Gwen and holds out the basket for her. “Never mind. I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.”

Gwen takes the basket tentatively, like Bradley might wrench it away from her again. “Uh… sure— I mean you’re probably right your highness,” she sputters and then she actually curtsies. Or at least Bradley thinks she does. It was hard to tell with the basket in her arms and all.

Bradley leans over casually until he and Gwen were face to face. “Arthur,” he corrects. If there is one thing he hopes to instate as soon as possible, it’s that his friends are not to refer to him with titles. He smiles politely and smoothly moves around Gwen heading in the direction of the kitchens. “See you around,” he calls over his shoulder, and didn’t have to turn back to know the servant girl was watching him leave with a look of confusion on her face.

Bradley takes the stairs to the second level and turns a few corners before finding the doors that lead to the kitchens. Suddenly unsure of what to do, Bradley reminds himself, you are the Prince. You can do whatever you want.

Well almost anything. 

He pushes open the doors and finds himself face to face with the cook. Bradley peaks his head behind her to see a staff of servants flitting about collecting everything they need. The cook, a large woman with a mean scowl, quirks an eyebrow in annoyance.

Suddenly feeling as if he needs to apologize for the intrusion, Bradley gulps quailing under her glare.

You are the Prince.

Bradley smirks, a look of mischief in his eyes. Stop acting so afraid of everything, he tells himself, and just start acting. That’s your profession. Why are you so poor at it right now?

“Excuse me,” Bradley shouts and the kitchen halts, all eyes on their prince. Even the cook flinches involuntarily and Bradley’s smirk grew darker. “I,” he continues with a little dramatic flare, “am starving. For whatever reason, my servant forgot to wake me this morning so I missed knights’ training and I never even got a biscuit for the inconvenience.”

The blonde quirks his head menacingly, staring down everyone in the room. He was no longer acting either. Bradley was very much incredibly annoyed that he hasn’t eaten all day.

“So come out with it then,” Bradley demands after a moment of silence. “Who forgot it was their day to feed the prince of Camelot?”

He’s sure he could have stated that last question without being a pompous arse, but he was in no mood to care.

A small hand rises timidly near the back and Bradley hear’s a young boy stutter his way through an apology. “I— I’m sorry. P— p— please don’t— I was just…”

Bradley quirks a finger in his direction and tells the boy wordlessly to come out into the hall with him. There is a tension in the air that lingers as Bradley and the boy leave the kitchen. Bradley closes the doors behind him.

“Hey,” Bradley says casually, no longer wanting to berate a kid who probably just made a mistake. He wasn’t heartless and neither was Arthur. “So, why didn’t you wake me?”

The complete 180 throws the boy off for a moment, but he still cowers, looking about as small as he could possibly ever be. “I— um. Well you had a guest in your bed with you,” he confesses hurriedly. “And I just didn’t think you wanted to be disturbed and I swear I didn’t tell anyone. I’m so sorry, so sorry. Sorry.”

Bradley smiles faintly, remembering now how weird it must be to walk in on your prince sleeping in a bed with another man next to him. The blonde places a hand on the boys shoulder and the servant managed not to flinch. Bradley was weirdly proud of him.

“Oh,” Bradley says. “Well, I thank you for not telling anyone. That’s very nice of you. However, from now on, wake me anyway. And definitely bring food… for two actually.”

Bradley lulls his head away and thinks for a bit. It was one thing telling Leon about Colin/Merlin. Leon was one of his trusted knights. He would never tell Uther. But when Colin and him (but mostly Colin) came up with the lie that Arthur and Merlin were together and not just friends, they hadn’t considered the servants. Bradley and Colin didn’t know anything about the servants. Because Merlin was the servant.

This fib was maybe the wrong decision now that Bradley really thought about it. Shite.

Bradley turns his attention back to the kid. He was probably about fifteen or sixteen years old. He was scrawny, but tall, almost as tall as Colin. He would probably be Tom’s height by the time he’s done growing.

The servant didn’t tell anyone about Colin’s presence, not even when he was being scolded in front of a kitchen full of people. Bradley supposes that means the boy has some kind of loyalty to his prince.

“What’s your name,” Bradley asks.

“Nicholas,” he replies. His gaze had turned curious during Bradley contemplations. “If your worried I’ll say anything to anyone you don’t need to, sire. I promise not to tell a soul about the—“

“Merlin,” Bradley says, coming to a decision. “His name’s Merlin. What would you say about becoming my full time servant? You wouldn’t have to worry about anyone else. Just me… and Merlin.”

Nicholas hesitates for a moment before asking, “Really?”

Bradley nods. “Your loyalty is astounding, at least I think it is. And Merlin’s not going anywhere so I could use someone who will serve us both without fear of him running off and telling everyone. I think that’s you Nicholas.”

Nicholas beams with pride, whether from being called loyal or from his prince remembering his name, Bradley didn’t know. But he was very happy about it.

“I can do that,” Nicholas says finally. “My lord,” he adds quickly.

Bradley sighs inwardly, but gives the kid a grateful grin. “Alright, how about we go to my chambers and you can meet Merlin and we can get this all figured out? What your duties will be and all that?”

The actor was suddenly very tired of keeping up this charade and needed a nap. The day has been overwhelming and it isn’t even half over.

“Of course,” Nicholas says without delay and the men make their way back to Arthur’s room. About halfway down the corridor, Bradley stops them, snapping because he just remembered something.

“Nic, how about you grab a tray of food to bring with us, eh?”

Nicholas’s eyes widen at having forgotten again and hastily calls over shoulder while he bolts back to the kitchen, “Yes, sire.”

“And coffee!” Bradley calls out after him.

***

Colin wakes with a startled yelp. “Bradley!”

He blinks furiously trying to reorientate himself, thrashing around until the cloth covering him was wrenched from his body. Once he realizes he’s back in Arthur’s chambers he calms down. But only for a second because then he notices Bradley isn’t in the room with him.

“Bradley?”

He rises slowly from the bed and his hand brushes a piece of paper. He grabs it hastily hoping the note will keep him from fully panicking. It takes him a while to focus on the words but eventually his vision ceases to blur and he deciphers Bradley’s shite handwriting:

C,  
Went to get food. Be back soon. How about you burn this or something before I get back? You are such a Dollophead.  
~B

Colin sighs with such relief and he falls back onto the bed still clutching the letter feeling lighter than air. “He’s ok, he’s ok, he’s ok,” Colin repeats aloud and he closes his eyes, the soothing words lulling him back to sleep.

The sounds of a door shutting and hushed voices wakes Colin. His eyes shoot open and searches for the source of the whispers immediately. The sight of a familiar blonde head eases him once again and he leaps off the bed and wraps his friend in a hug. Bradley returns the embrace immediately.

Neither of them speak. They didn’t need to. Or couldn’t.

Someone clears there throat behind them and Colin springs back at the sound. The source of the noise was a relatively tall teenage boy wearing brown trousers stained with flour, a billowing blue tunic and an unbuttoned vest with patches of other fabrics where the article of clothing had caught and ripped during his life. The boy is smiling politely if a little bashfully and in his hands are a kettle and two clay mugs.

[Writer’s note: Even though coffee was not a refreshment typically consumed during the middle ages, I saw no need to make Colin’s and Bradley’s lives more difficult by excluding coffee from it. Besides, this is a work of fiction based on another work of fiction based on yet another work of fiction. So… coffee is a thing in this world.]

Colin’s grin at the sight was probably exceeding the length of his face. Bradley notices and introduces the boy quickly.

“This is Nic. Nic, meet Merlin.”

The greetings from both Nic and Colin were a bit awkward, but all Colin cared about was the coffee. His stomach rumbles and that’s when he notices the two meals laid out on the table along with an array of pastries and jams. He could have burst into tears with joy at the sight. He hadn’t eaten except a little bit of bread Gauis provided last night while they talked. Colin realizes he’ll probably have to go without food a lot and should get used to this feeling of hunger.

“Come on Merlin,” Bradley says pointedly, putting emphasis on the name he used to remind Colin of the stranger’s presence. “Let’s have a seat and eat. Nic can you pour us some coffee?”

“Yes, sire,” Nic responds and Colin watches as the boy sets down the mugs and tips the kettle, filling each cup with steaming liquid.

The actors each take a seat and Colin doesn’t even bother with manners and digs in instantly. When he next looks up from the meal, a spicy beef stew (which he ate heartily despite his being a vegetarian because sod it; this was another world and he doubts he has the luxury to be picky), Bradley and Nic were staring at him humorously. Colin swallows down what remains in his mouth and wipes his face on the sleeve of his tunic. Bradley chuckles and Colin smiles back.

“Feeling any better,” Bradley asks.

“Much.” The brunette nods ecstatically and Bradley laughs again.

“I’m glad. Nicholas apologizes for not having breakfast prepared for us this morning.” Bradley turns to the servant boy and give him a head tilt. “Right Nicholas?”

The boy replies immediately with, “Yes, sire.” Bradley’s head tilts toward Colin and the boy adds, “And Merlin. So very sorry.”

Colin eyes Bradley questioningly when the blonde turns his attention back toward him. Colin raises an eyebrow.

Bradley rolls his eyes. “Nic here was supposed to wake me this morning but when he walked in you were in the bed with me. He didn’t tell anyone if that helps at all.”

Colin rolls his eyes too and addresses the boy. “All is forgiven.” He wasn’t sure if that was actually how he felt but the grateful look on Nic’s face after he said that was enough for now. Colin wasn’t certain if they could really trust the boy, but what were they going to do? Have him executed? Colin’s stomach churns at the thought and he takes a sip of coffee to calm it.

“He is going to be my permanent manservant,” Bradley explains. “No one else is to wait on us.”

The boy beams at Colin and for the first time Colin gives him a real smile. There must be something special that Bradley saw in the boy in order to trust him so completely. “That’s good news.”

“Might I make a suggestion, my lord,” Nic asks, and he seemed to be asking both Bradley and Colin.

“You may,” Bradley answers warily.

“I will see to it that you both are fed and have fresh water to bathe and your clothes and bedding will be cleaned,” Nic begins and Colin is curious to see where this is going. “But— and I don’t mean to offend my lord— everyone is going to think Merlin is a servant. I trust that you don’t want him to do servant’s work which is why you have made me your personal manservant instead of him and I’m not being ungrateful. I am very honored to be a part of the royal household. However, Merlin is not royalty and quite honestly I see no way for Merlin to be in your vicinity without raising some serious questions.”

Colin’s eyes widen suspiciously, but with a hint of admiration. The boy was well-spoken and Colin would be lying if he wasn’t starting to like him more and more by the second.

“I see,” Bradley says in concentration. “So what is it that you suggest? Do you have a reason for Merlin to be near me without garnering suspicion?”

“Well…” Nic hesitates. “That depends. Merlin, are you any good with weaponry? Or horses?”

Colin thinks about this. There was a lot of training with weapon’s experts on the set of Merlin and Bradley and Colin would spar quite a lot in preparation for battle scenes. He wasn’t nearly as good with a sword as Bradley, but that’s usually because his character tended to use a lot of magic. And he was excellent with horses. On set, the “knights” would call him the horse whisperer because never once did Colin’s horse mess up during a shoot. He also learned a lot about tending to the horses from the trainers. He wanted to find out everything he could about the creatures so as to treat them as humanely as possible. In fact he almost thought of keeping his horse after shooting. He had grown quite attached, but Katie liked living in the city and Colin couldn’t really argue. He also liked city life.

“I can hold my own,” Colin answers finally. “Why?”

“Well, the first code of Camelot is that only noblemen can serve as knights—“ Nicholas stops abruptly and looks at them apologetically. “Um… sorry. You probably already knew that.”

Colin remembers. After Uther loses his mind when Morgana betrays him at the end of season three in the show, anyone could be a knight despite nobility. That code was one of the first things Merlin had Arthur question in his life. When Lancelot saved Camelot, that was one of the first times Arthur saw his father’s laws as anything but completely just.

“Anyway,” Nic continues, “There is no law in which a peasant can’t be a Squire… at least, not here in Camelot.”

Colin observes the boy in front of him, taking in every inch. There was something about him that struck Colin as weird. But he wasn’t sure the oddity in question was a bad thing. Colin just couldn’t put a finger on what it was that bothered him about Nicholas.

“That’s not bad, Nic,” Bradley says after a bit of thought. “Merlin would make an excellent squire. I have seen his abilities firsthand.”

Colin stifles a laugh. Bradley is such a fecking clotpole. But Colin found himself sitting up straighter at the compliment either way.

“Thank you, my lord,” Colin says and gives his friend a cheeky grin. Colin watches as Bradley squirms uncomfortably at the formality.

“I do hope it will work,” Nic remarks, interrupting Colin’s fun.

And there it is again. There was something weird about their new manservant. Colin could feel it. It was almost like instinct. Like the boy was off somehow. Out of place.

And that’s when it hit him. Colin has a memory like a steel trap. He can memorize a script in a couple hours. He could recall a conversation word for word from ten years ago if anyone reminded him of it. And this boy…

Well, Colin had never seen him before. Not once. He wasn’t an actor from the real world. He wasn’t even an extra.

Colin found it quite strange that of all the people who work in the citadel this boy was a complete stranger to him. Something in the timeline must have been altered since the actors’ arrival. Colin’s pretty sure Nicholas, as a character in the Merlin universe, isn’t supposed to be in Camelot, let alone in this room talking to them.

The really strange thing was, this realization didn’t frighten him. Colin could feel the magic in him sing happily every time the boy spoke.

Whoever Nicholas is, Colin knows without a doubt he is only here to help.


	8. The Pay Raise

“Who are you?”

The question was asked unintentionally and it took Colin a few seconds to realize he said the words out loud rather than in his head. Across from him, Bradley startles, but quickly turns to Nic waiting for an answer.

“I don’t know what you mean,” the boy counters smoothly.

It has been well established that Colin is bloody awful at improvising, but one thing he does know is phrases like, “What do you mean”, “That’s an interesting question”, or “I’m afraid I don’t understand” are used to give a person time to think.

“No, I think you do,” Colin says standing up and leaning forward until his face was inches from Nic’s. “There’s something not right here. I can feel it. So tell me, who are you?”

The servant avoids eye contact for a split second before looking Colin in the eyes dead on. “Nicholas.”

“But where’d you come from? Who are your parents? Where do you live? How long have you worked here in the citadel?” Colin doesn’t blink and after a few moments of silence, the actor continues his interrogation. “I feel like there’s something you aren’t telling us and I want to know what it is. Now.”

“Please, m’ lord—“ Nic whispers.

Colin interrupts, clipping Nic’s plea with a swift, “There. That’s what I’m talking about. I’m not your lord, but you’ve treated me as such since you’ve arrived. I had chalked it up to a little bit of run-off respect for your prince, but that’s not it is it?”

Colin’s mind is racing, his vision blurs, and he has to lean onto the table to keep from falling. It didn’t make any sense, but his magic reacted like it made all the sense in the world. 

Magic.

Colin closes his eyes at the realization. When he opens them again, the boy looks frightened but not for himself. He looks frightened for Colin and he keeps darting worried glances at Bradley.

“You know who I am.” It was a statement.

“MERlin,” Bradley warns, stressing the name, but Colin holds up a hand to calm his friend.

The boy didn’t know he was Colin. No, he knew…

“What’s my name,” Colin asks Nic. When he doesn’t answer, Colin repeats the question. “What’s my name?”

Nicholas’s eyes flash between Colin and Bradley as if deciding what to do. He seemed to have come to a decision and turns his attention to Colin a determined set to his jaw.

“Emrys.” There’s a flash of gold in his eyes and Colin hears Bradley gasp. Nicholas reaches a hand toward his prince and an eloquent spell escapes his lips. “Onslæp nu.”

Bradley collapses in his chair and falls to the floor with a solid thud. Colin’s eyes widen in horror, but couldn’t really process what just happen as Nicholas was pulling him towards the door. Was Bradley OK? Oh god why did they trust this boy? Is this over? Did they fail? Colin wrenches his arm from the sorcerers grip and falls to Bradley shaking him and pleading for him to wake up. Colin leans down, ignoring Nic, checking for any sign that his friend was breathing and putting a finger to the blonde’s neck to check for a pulse.

He waits with bated breath. A heartbeat.

All the ringing in his ears die down and he can hear the frantic cries of Nic dully in the background. “… on, Emrys. What are you doing? We need to leave!”

Colin leans back on his legs, suddenly exhausted. He searched his memory, trying to find out what “onslæp nu” did, but he couldn’t remember ever using it. Colin decided it was probably just a powerful sleeping spell.

“Reverse the spell,” Colin demands of the boy. “Now.”

Nic stops pulling on Colin’s arm and stares at him in disbelief. “What?”

“I said, ‘REVERSE IT,’” Colin commands through gritted teeth. There is a pause as Colin lets the words sink in.

“I— I can’t. It’s a timed spell. He won’t wake for six hours.”

Colin looks at Nic in horror. “Oh my god. Jesus fecking Christ!”

Colin needs Bradley back. He stops and mentally flips through the scripts searching for a spell to wake someone up. The only one’s that came to mind were the spells that were fruitless against the sleeping curse Morgause used on the castle occupants in season two. Merlin had tried to use a few spells to wake Gauis, but Morgause was using Morgana as a vessel so the spell was too strong.

Colin looks up at the kid. While the spell was effective and well-practiced, Colin highly doubted Nic’s magic could stand up to Merlin’s.

“Ic ácwice þé,” Colin enchants placing a hand on Bradley’s chest lightly. Bradley awakes instantly choking on the sudden intake of air. Colin sighs gratefully. “Good thing my magic is more powerful.”

“I don’t understand…” Nicholas mumbles, but Colin pays no attention and focuses on Bradley.

“Are you alright?”

“What happened?” Bradley was still breathing a little more heavily that usual, but he looked like he was going to be fine. Colin smiles down at him.

“This servant of yours doesn’t understand,” Colin tells the blonde.

“Oh.” Bradley gathers himself up into a sitting position. “Ok, well… neither do I.”

Colin can’t help it. He chuckles. The brunette helps his friend to his feet and they both turn their attention to Nic.

“Let me see if I have this correct,” Colin begins speaking to both of them. “You know my other name. Emrys is a name only really known by the druids, so that would make you one I suppose?”

Nicholas looks up from where he was focusing way too hard at a spot on the floor. He nods his head ruefully.

“And this morning,” Colin continues. “When you walked into Arthur’s chambers and saw me, you…”

Colin leaves the state open-ended hoping Nic would fill in the rest. He did.

“I… I was a little surprised if I’m being quite honest. I’ve been waiting three years for you to show up and I didn’t really expect you to be in bed with the Prince of Camelot—“

“Stop,” Bradley interrupts. “Waiting for him. Why?”

Nic looks almost affronted at Bradley’s interjection but he answers. The look of defeat on his face as he realized there was no way of getting out of telling the truth was evident in every part of Nic’s features.

“The Druids have a legend in which a man with magic beyond parallel will bring peace and sorcery back to Albion. It has been said that it would all start in Camelot. There have been spies sent by the Elders to lay in wait for this man’s arrival for years. Once he is spotted I am to leave and report to the other Druids. I should have left but…”

“You thought I was in danger,” Colin finished and Nic nods. Colin looks over at Bradley and while his face hinted at some confusion, the blonde was smart and seemed to be following most of Colin’s wild conjectures. “You told no one of this morning,” Colin continues coming up with most of this on the spot, “not for the safety of the prince, but for mine. And you decided to stay to make sure the son of Uther, who hates and has banned all things magic and sorcery, wouldn’t find out there was a warlock lying in his own bed.”

“Not just any warlock,” Nic exclaims, wonder and awe punctuating every syllable. “The greatest sorcerer to ever walk the Earth.”

Colin is taken aback, not only because his crazy theories were correct, but also because Nic’s confirmations were full of admiration for a man he had only met mere minutes ago.

“Nic—“ Colin falters suddenly at a loss for what to say. He looks over at his friend for help but before Bradley could say a word, Nic speaks.

“Prince Arthur,” Nicholas murmurs, soft and full of regret. “It is clear now that you already knew all of this. You haven’t batted an eye at either of us admitting we have magic—“ Nic gulps audibly trying to gather as much courage as he could muster for whatever he was about to say. Neither Colin or Bradley said a word. “I apologize completely for— for putting a sleeping spell on you. I hope you can understand that I was… that I thought I was protecting Emrys.” His voice breaks, and so does Colin.

This was too much, being here in Camelot with this child frightened of the two actors and practically pleading for forgiveness. Colin wanted to run to the boy, to comfort him, but there was suddenly a strong arm jutting out in front of him creating a barrier. When Colin look over to his friend, Bradley was stoic, calm. It was mesmerizing. Bradley spares a look at Colin and in that one fleeting glance, Colin could hear Bradley’s commands.

Let me handle this, it said.

***

After making sure Colin stayed put, Bradley takes a step toward the druid. He waits until Nic makes eye contact with him before speaking.

“I am not my father.”

The boys eyes grow wide, and he opens his mouth to speak, but thinks better of it and snaps it shut with a click of his teeth.

Bradley nods minutely and continues, embracing his role with open arms. “I do not find magic to be inherently evil like the King does. There are those who use magic for the wrong reasons, this is true, but the same can be said for those who wield a sword for the wrong reasons. They are evil with or without their weapon of choice. But when I met Merlin, there was no way I could believe that all people who use magic use it for there own gains, regardless of how it affects others around them. Merlin is good, plain and simple, and I know there are others out there who just want to live without fear of a tyranny that bans all magic. I am working toward that goal, as is Merlin. I will protect this man with my life and he will do the same for me.”

Bradley pauses. Nic has not blinked since the start of Bradley’s speech and he waits patiently for his prince to proceed.

Bradley tilts his head slightly acting like was giving the boy a once over. The truth is Bradley had already made up his mind about Nic the moment he left his side to fetch the food back in the corridors near the kitchens. There was something about him, like he was meant to… Bradley didn’t know. But it was almost like the kid had a destiny. His previous destiny in the show must have been to bring news to the other druids that the one they had been waiting for had finally arrived. This is probably where the story of Mordred and all the other Druid’s began. They found out from this boy that Emrys had reached Camelot. Whatever happened to Nicholas after that did not matter. His role in the great tale of King Arthur and his sorcerer Merlin was fulfilled. What his new destiny would be in the version where Bradley James and Colin Morgan were running things, Bradley did not know.

“What about you Nicholas? Are you going to protect us with your life?”

Nic’s eyes were shining and a small grin threatens to destroy the look of professionalism that had graced his face for the last minute. The druid drops to a kneeling position and bows his head. “I, Nicholas Byrne, swear to protect you both, my prince and my lord, for as long as I am able… if you will have me.”

Bradley smiles. He turns to his sorcerer whose grin is wide and full of relief.

A knock on the door jars Bradley out of his happiness and the reality of where he was came rushing back to him. He stares at the door affronted by the sound that echoed throughout the chamber. When he looks back at the boy who still knelt on the ground, Bradley came to another decision.

Bradley James was no longer just an actor. No matter how hard he clung to that fact, telling himself over and over again that this was all just a show, a masquerade, it wasn’t. He may be Bradley James the actor who played King Arthur on the BBC series Merlin, but right now he was also a prince, a man with a destiny he didn’t know he had until a few hours ago, a man with a magical squire at his side, and a druidic manservant at his feet. Bradley was the prince and future king of Camelot. He had duties. Bradley decided he needed to stop acting like his new job didn’t matter, because at the end of this all he would just go back to being Bradley James, the actor. But it did matter. He was here to stay and Bradley finally accepted that.

“Alright then,” Bradley says as he helps Nic to his feet. “We will have a lot to do, but first… answer the door.”

“Of course my lord,” Nicholas says bounding happily across the room and opening the door before another barrage of knocks could come. On the other side was Sir Leon dressed in clean armor and chainmail, a pendragon red cloak resting on his shoulders and his curly locks were slicked back behind his ears to show off his handsome face.

“Sir Leon, what can I do for you,” Bradley asks casually.

“And why do you look so good?” Bradley whips around at Colin’s question to glare at him incredulously. Colin just grins like the goof he really is. “What? He looks good,” Colin says shrugging good-naturedly.

The knight stood self-consciously in the doorway to Bradley’s chambers, a red tint to his cheeks. “Umm… well I suppose both questions have the same answer. I came to get you, Sire. Lady Helen is to be here soon and King Uther has asked me to fetch you. Everyone is in the Great Hall to greet my lady upon her arrival.”

And there went every bit of happiness Bradley and Colin had after their talk with Nic. Bradley could feel the color drain from his face. A hand on his back from Colin was a welcome comfort.

“Thank you Leon,” Bradley manages. “I will be out in a moment.” He watches as the knight leaves with a bow and Nic shuts the door behind him.

“Prince Arthur?” Nicholas’s worried voice has Bradley standing tall again. He is a prince, he reminds himself.

“I’m fine,” Bradley promises the boy, but Colin’s grim face gives them both away.

“I don’t think so,” Nicholas states, rather bravely considering for the last hour he had been interrogated and assumed he was in a lot of trouble. “What is it?”

Bradley turns to Colin whose hand still rests comfortingly on his back. Do they tell the boy that sometimes they know what’s going to happen in the future?

Colin gives a small nod as if he heard the silent question and for all Bradley knew he might have. Bradley eyes Nicholas and tells him to listen intently to what he was about to say next.

“Merlin has visions sometimes,” Bradley explains, lying through his teeth. But what were they going to do? Explain to this kid how they actually know about the future? Yeah right. “He saw Helen try to kill me in one.”

“But don’t worry,” Colin interjects, cutting off whatever interjection Nicholas was about to make. “I will save him.”

Nicholas nods at the sincerity in Colin’s voice. He looks away and Bradley could practically see the thoughts flashing through his mind. When he turns back, the manservant declares, “And I will make sure you are safe, Merlin, so that you are able to save him.”

Bradley chuckles. He couldn’t help it. “You better,” he jokes.

“Thank you Nic,” Colin says, giving the boy a smile that could light up a room.

“Of course… my lords.”


	9. On Time and in Tune

They are alone in the room, Nic having left with the empty plates and mugs a few minutes before to wash up. Bradley told him to go to Gauis’s lab when he was done explaining that is where Merlin would be. He let Nic know he would join them there when he got back and Nic left a small bow of his head and a “good luck”. Colin had been viciously angry after the doors closed behind Nic, and it took some convincing on Bradley’s part before Colin calmed down enough to hear his explanation. Eventually Colin admitted that he couldn’t join Bradley in the Great Hall to greet Lady Helen, aka Mary Collins, because that would be supremely suspicious. Colin’s anger turned into worry.

They both tried to remember what happened during this scene in the great hall when Lady Helen arrives while Colin helped Bradley dress, but neither of them could recall exactly what went down. Bradley had mumbled a quiet, “I don’t think I was there, now that I think of it,” and that turned into a lengthy discussion where Colin tried to convince Bradley not to go either.

“Colin,” Bradley hisses. “It doesn’t matter if I wasn’t in this scene before. Leon is outside those doors waiting for me and it would look pretty bad if I didn’t go this time.”

“But what if she sees you and decides to kill you now!” Colin is practically in hysterics and Bradley wraps him a tight hug.

“You don’t think I’m scared,” Bradley whispers. “I’m fucking terrified, Colin. But I need to go. I need to see her. I need to make sure she’s real. I need…”

Colin had grown stiff in his arms, and he pulls back from the embrace abruptly, staring into Bradley’s eyes with understanding. “You need to make sure she’s evil.”

It wasn’t a question, but Bradley answered anyway. “Yes! Of course I do. I want to be positive that she is irredeemable. We’re going to be killing her—“

This time it was Colin who enforced the hug, his embrace so tight it cut off Bradley’s words mid-sentence. “Ok, ok,” Colin says soothingly. “I get it. I wish I didn’t, but…” Colin pulls back and cups Bradley’s face in his hands. “Be careful. If you think something’s wrong, get out of there,” Colin pleads. “And act like you’ve never acted before. Like your life depends on it, because it does.”

Bradley pales, but nods with confidence. “I don’t think she will attack,” Bradley reasons. “She took Helen’s identity for a purpose. Her plan is to kill me at the festival, and I doubt she’ll deviate from that plan.”

Colin’s blue eyes were so close, Bradley could see the oceans in them. They were more magnificent than normal, remnants of gold lingering from his last spell.

“Ok,” Colin says, giving in. He drops his arms from Bradley’s face. “Ok… But I want you to know,” he adds quickly, poking a finger in his chest, “that to me, you are all that matters. And I will destroy everyone if I have to, to make sure you live.”

And I will make sure I can do everything I can to bring peace to Albion quickly so you and I can both live and leave this world, Bradley thinks to himself but doesn’t say aloud. Instead he just nods. It was a strange feeling where Colin was being the brash one and Bradley was being the one who was thinking long-term.

“Ok, so why am I going to Gaius’s?”

Bradley’s glad for the question, a small break from the weight of Colin’s declaration and Bradley’s thoughts. “We need to fill him in on what’s going on and hopefully he will help us come up with a more well thought out plan. Also, I was thinking maybe you should take a look at that sorcery book and use that incredible brain of yours to memorize more spells for the future.”

Colin’s laugh was a breath of fresh air and Bradley smiled back. “Alright,” he concedes.

There was a few moments where neither of them moved. Bradley wished he could just stay right here a bit longer, but time refused to stand still. A knock startled them out of their peace. There was a polite clearing of the throat and then Leon’s voice, muffled through the barrier of the wall, saying, “My lord? Are you ready?”

Bradley didn’t look away from Colin, reaching absentmindedly for his crown and placing it atop his head. Colin reaches up and adjusts it until it was perfectly in place and leans back to admire his handiwork.

“How do I look,” Bradley asks trying for playful.

“Like a prat,” Colin mumbles. Bradley chuckles.

Bradley clears his throat. “Colin. Colin, I—“

“Don’t,” Colin interrupts. “Just don’t.” The words were familiar, like a memory from another lifetime ago.

“See you soon, yeah? I’ll see you soon,” Bradley assures.

“You fecking better,” Colin chuckles. “You should go. There’s a knight outside waiting for you, your highness.”

Bradley rolls his eyes. “After you.”

***

Bradley is a bundle of nerves as he and Leon make their way down to the great hall. Leon notices.

“Are you all right, sire?”

Bradley clears his throat and gives the knight a curt nod, not trusting himself to actually speak. Leon seems unconvinced but he doesn’t push. When they reach the wide doors, Bradley sucks in a breath and forces himself to stand tall.

You are a prince.

At the end of the long hall, Uther sits resolutely upon his throne, a red cape adorning his shoulders and a gold crown placed solidly on his head. Standing on his right are Morgana and Gwen who flash quick smiles at Bradley and Leon. Bradley smiles back.

“How nice of you to join us Arthur,” Uther’s voice booms, and Bradley’s smile quickly vanishes. He eyes the king, inwardly frightened, but feigning as much royal bravado as he could muster, continuing his walk toward Uther.

“Father,” Bradley manages, greeting Uther cordially but with an air of sarcasm that only the early season’s Prince Arthur could pull off. Bradley felt no need to say more and hoped that that one word would be good enough. He glances at Morgana and Gwen who both seem a little surprised to see him, before he and Leon make their way to stand on Uther’s left. There were a few other people standing about, probably insignificant as Bradley only marginally recognized a few as extras he remembers seeing throughout the series. Around the back of the throne area are a few more knights dressed similarly to Leon, standing guard.

It’s dark out now, night encroaching fast and Bradley watches as a group of guards light the torches casting shadows on the stone walls of the hall. It was a good twenty minutes of casual silence before the sound of horses interrupts the calm and a sense of anticipation washes over the group.

Suddenly Bradley can’t breathe, the sound of heels on marble floor dim against the sound of his erratic heartbeat thudding in his ears. Bradley shakes himself out of it and forces himself to watch his assassin make her way calmly down the hall, the train of her violet dress shuffling along the floor. Uther stands up, a smile on his face and steps down from the alter to greet her. Bradley notices a glance in his direction from Helen, before she returns her attention back to the King taking his offering hands lightly, her smile one of pure professionalism.

“Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations.”

“The pleasure's all mine.”

“How was your journey?”

A sigh. “Oh, the time it took, Sire.”

Uther kisses her hands. “Well, it's always worth the wait.”

“It will be.”

Bradley is dizzy, barely keeping up with the conversation. He’s suddenly very exhausted. In the back of his mind he remembers the promise he made to Colin: “If you think something’s wrong, get out of there.”

Something is wrong.

Bradley is barely able to stand now and he collapses onto Leon who catches him in surprise.

“My lord?” 

Leon’s worried question penetrates the sudden fog that seems to dull all of Bradley’s senses. He want to say something, but he’s unable to speak, unable to move. He’s so tired. He notices a bit of commotion as everyone is rushes to his side, but he can’t even open his eyes anymore. Cries for help fade in and out and Bradley can’t focus on any of it. He tries to gather any strength he has left to get his legs moving, to escape back to the safety of the Prince’s chambers and his best friend’s watchful gaze, but it is futile.

He remembers mumbling something about wishes and how dumb they are right before passing out.

***

It took very little time for Colin to catch Gauis up on what happened since the night before. He explains how the meeting with the great dragon went and that they have a new ally in Nic, but that he doesn’t know the whole truth. Gauis accepts all the new information without question and Colin could not be happier to have Gauis on his side.

There is a quick rap on the door before a slightly more timid than usual Nic emerges from behind it. “Merlin?”

“Hey,” Colin says, peaking his head out from behind a large book the contents of which Colin was pouring over swiftly, ready to snap it shut and hide it under the desk he was using in case an uninvited guest popped by. Gauis had fished it out from it’s hiding place after Colin and Bradley had left the night before and had handed the book to Colin before he even asked for it. So far he had memorized a lot of spells that might be useful in the future and Colin silently thanked whoever was listening that Gauis was not only willing to help him and Bradley, but that his aid was actually beneficial. He’s not quite sure how long he and Bradley would have survived without the physician’s guidance.

“Oh come in my boy,” Gauis says, motioning for Nic to step inside and shut the door behind him. He had been flitting around gathering ingredients for tinctures leaving Colin to study in silence. “I’m Gauis,” he says offering a hand in greeting.

Nic takes the hand apprehensively, but there was no mistaking Gauis’s guileless eyebrow raise and Nic’s sigh of relief. “Nicholas,” he states, a bit less anxious.

“Well come in, sit down,” Gauis commands lightheartedly. There was a small quirk of his lips almost as he was glad to have company. Colin reasons that it is probably a nice change of pace for the physician to have healthy guests in his quarters. “Why don’t you join Merlin in looking at that book. He tells me you are a sorcerer as well. It might be of some use.”

Nic looks shocked and Colin shoots him a guilty grimace. “Sorry, but not really. Gauis is a trustworthy man if that’s any conciliation.”

“No—“ Nic starts, but he’s still reeling from the surprise. “No, it’s not that. I’m sure you are quite trustworthy,” he continues, nodding toward the physician. “I would assume Emrys would have allies within the castle beyond the prince. It’s just—“

Nicholas stops again and he looks at a loss for words. Colin throws him a bone. “What? It’s just…” he prompts.

“I’m still surprised that I am one of those allies,” Nic murmurs, so quiet Colin barley caught the words.

Colin narrows his eyes and rises from the table, closing the book and shoving it under the desk before making his way over to Nicholas. He looks into the boys eyes, staring into them without humor and full of unspeakable importance. “But you are one, right?”

“Always,” Nic replies immediately and Colin’s convinced. He shouldn’t be. This is someone neither him nor Bradley, nor Gauis even, have had any prior knowledge of. They were all taking the boy at his word and that shouldn’t be enough considering that every single moment that the two actors were here was a matter of life and death. But Colin trusted Nicholas anyway.

He gives the boy a quick nod and Nic’s back straightens on instinct. The moment is interrupted by a ruckus outside the door. Colin’s heart sinks thinking the worst. He closed his eyes and prays quietly.

Please let Bradley be ok. Please. You were supposed to be safe.

The door to the lab bursts open and two guards in Pendragon red rush in, clearing the way for the Sir Leon who had a familiar blonde hefted over his shoulder. Behind him is Uther, Morgana, and Gwen, but Colin barely even notices. All he could focus on was his friend, his best fucking friend, being placed onto the empty cot, limp and still. The blood drained from his face, his whole body.

Bradley.

“What happened,” Guais asks rushing to the Prince’s side, checking for a pulse.

“He just collapsed,” Gwen sobs.

“He wouldn’t wake up,” Leon says, a faraway look in his eyes as if he wasn’t registering what was going on. “I tried to rouse him…”

“No,” Colin chokes, closing his eyes. The utterance was soft and he didn’t think anyone heard him, but there is a comforting hand on his arm. He opens his eyes to see Nic patting his arm absentmindedly, eyes wide but keeping a cool head. 

Colin blows a puff of air from his mouth and shuffles his feet itching to go to Bradley’s side, but registers that the other people in the lab would never allow that. He considers offering Gauis help, but doesn’t trust his voice to be steady. When Colin scans the room, he makes eye contact with Morgana, her eyes soft and on the verge of tears. Colin’s sure his eyes look similar. They don’t look away from each other until Gauis announces, “He is still breathing and his pulse is steady.”

The hand on his arm clenches around his bicep and Colin’s sighs deeply his eyes turning back to rest on Bradley.

“Thank God,” Uther shouts, the sound sending shivers down Colin’s spine. If there was one thing Colin knew from his time on the set of Merlin, it was that the King was dangerous. For everyone. “What is wrong with him Gauis? Is it magic?”

Colin tenses and feels Nic do so as well.

“I’m… not sure yet, sire,” Gauis utters hesitantly. “I will need to run a few more tests.”

“Will he wake?”

Everyone in the room turns to find the source of the foreign voice and there, standing in the doorway, dressed in an elegant purple dress, brown locks curled slightly at the bottom, mouth open slightly in faux concern showing a hint of the gap between her two front teeth, is Eve Myles, aka Lady Helen, aka Mary Collins, aka the woman who Colin was going to murder.

And he didn’t even care.

His feels his fists clench at his sides, his nails digging into the palms of his hand, forcing himself to hold back. This was not the time or place to kill her, especially not in front of all of these people. But the glare he shot her would have been evidence enough to send him away for years if anyone had been paying attention to him.

“Of course he will,” Uther snaps, but quickly schools his features and reaches out for the Lady Helen’s hands which she accepts, a look of sympathy adorning her beautiful face.

Colin wanted to punch her.

“He will be fine,” Uther says, comforting, or as comforting as he can be. “Right Gauis?”

Gauis seems conflicted. He knows that this woman would ultimately try to kill his prince tomorrow and was wavering between answering “yes” or “no” deciding which response would ultimately make Lady Helen leave. Colin could see the internal battle raging inside him and when he finally spoke, he uttered a simple, “I will do everything I can to make sure that is the case, sire.”

Lady Helen was livid, but no one noticed except Colin, Nic, and Gauis. Uther gave a curt, “Yes you will.” The silence that stretches is deafening and Colin can feel Nic grow antsy next to him. Eventually, Uther turns away from his son regretfully and gestures to Lady Helen. “Come Lady Helen, let me show you to your chambers and we shall have a meal. I will be back to check on Arthur later, Gauis. If he wakes, have Leon sent for me,” he orders over his shoulder.

Helen looks at Bradley until the last possible second before swiveling around to leave the lab with Uther. Her eyes catch Colin’s as she turns, and while the glance is brief, the hostility in her gaze was evident. Colin hadn’t even said a word, but it was clear in that one moment that she knew Colin would protect Bradley with his life. He shudders at the thought, an unknown fear coursing through his body.

And then his enemies were gone, the two guards strutting out behind them.

Morgana rushes to Bradley’s side immediately, Gwen standing behind her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and Colin aches to join them. He wants to scream in frustration, but keeping up this act was necessary. When he looks around, he finds Leon watching him with a look of understanding on his face. He glances at the girls and when he looks back at Colin he grimaces regretfully. Colin shoots him a grateful smirk and waves a hand discreetly in acceptance. The knight seemed to comprehend the action and gives him a nod, turning his attention back to his prince.

“Are you sure he’s alright,” Morgana asks. It was strange to see an expression of genuine worry on Morgana’s face for Arthur. Four days ago, her character was trying to kill him. Colin hoped that this iteration of Morgana’s destiny could be changed. He definitely preferred the Morgana in front of him, grasping Bradley’s hand with a tight grip and willing for him to wake. Colin decided that he would do everything in his power to change the path she’s destined to walk.

“He should be fine Morgana,” Gauis replies putting on a comforting smile and patting her hand gently. “I believe he just needs some rest.”

Morgana nods breathing back a bout of sobs and leans against Gwen. Neither of the girls were leaving any time soon.

Colin moves from his spot for the first time since Bradley’s arrival, his legs heavy and he needs to sit down. He moves toward the dining table, absentmindedly pulling Nic along with him and they both have a seat, their bodies finally registering that gravity exists and collapsing with weighted sighs. Colin turns his head to watch Bradley, willing him to wake, but after a few minutes, he gives up. He flips his head to the other side where Leon stands and motions halfheartedly for the knight to join them. Leon hesitates, but the same powerful force of gravity must have hit him as well and he sags into the seat across from the sorcerers. They all return their attention back to the blonde and nobody says a word, the only sound coming from Gauis as he flips through books, humming as theories for Bradley's condition start to form more coherently in his mind.

This was going to be a long night.


	10. Midnight Talker

Mary did not like the look of that boy one bit. Whoever he was, he was dangerous. She had no doubt he would be a hinderance to her plans to kill the Prince.

There was something about him.

She needed him gone.

“And these are your quarters,” Uther says drawing Mary from her hostile thoughts. She forces a wane smile remembering to play the part she chose.

“They are lovely, sire. Thank you.” She bit back her hostility toward the repugnant man in front of her.

Uther Pendragon was awful. He was a tyrant and all Mary wanted was for him to suffer as much as she has suffered. She want to see the look on his face as his only child is torn from this world. She wanted to watch his world burn around him and could care less about what he does to her afterwards. She would laugh as she burned at the stake in the knowledge that she had won, that she had brought the enemy to his knees to live forever alone and empty.

But she had a plan and until she was able to break this king into a million pieces while everyone he cares for in the kingdom is in attendance, Mary would smile and act grateful.

“Yes, well…” Uther seems lost. The sudden change in his demeanor after Arthur’s unexpected collapse earlier, was a welcome preview to what Mary hoped to achieve at the celebrations tomorrow. She ached for the day to come sooner. “Shall we eat,” Uther asks more cheerfully.

“Of course,” Mary agrees, looping an arm through Uther’s, her tone full of false merriment. “I am saddened that Arthur could not join us.”

Uther grunts agreeably as he leads her to the council chambers. He’s solemn and Mary stops herself from whooping in delight at the tyrants apparent misery, but she can’t keep the small smile from her face. Only once they are seated across from each other and the first course is placed in front of them, does Uther speak again.

“Will you sing for me tonight?”

“You will have to wait, Sire.”

“You will deny me?”

“I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow.” Mary brings the cloth napkin to her face to dab delicately at her mouth like a good lady does. “Will everyone be there,” she inquires with a wave of her hand, hopefully indicating that she couldn’t care less.

“Who would dare to miss it?” iIs question was playful, but when Mary and him lock eyes, there is sudden understanding that one specific person might not be able to make it. Mary tries for comfort.

“I’m sure he will be fine, Sire.”

Uther nods resolutely.

“Poor child,” Mary continues without thinking.

“Hmm?”

“Poor child. It can’t have been easy to grow up without a mother. That bond between mother and son. It’s hard to replace.”

She hopes she hasn’t overstepped her bounds or given away her true identity, but Uther doesn’t seem to notice. “It hasn’t been easy,” he says.

“I’m sure.” Mary grabs the dining roll from her plate and picks at it, thinking. The dark haired boy back in the physician's lab springs to her mind again and before she can stop herself, she asks about him.

The King looks up from his meal and lifts his goblet of wine to his lip. “The boy?”

“There was a tall boy with the Physician…” Mary continues carefully. “I don’t know why, but I can’t help feeling he is not to be trusted.”

Uther halts his movements, the wineglass hanging in midair as he ponders Mary’s words. “Gauis’s new ward… he did some peculiar things last night as well…” The King sets his glass down without really paying any attention and brings a hand to his chin, stroking it thoughtfully. “Do you think he has magic?”

Mary flinches at the accusation. It actually hadn’t crossed her mind, if she was being honest. He didn’t seem the type to possess any kind of sorcery, and she suddenly found herself regretting bringing him up. “I’m sure that is not the case, sire,” Mary states hastily.

“He must have put some kind of spell on Arthur,” Uther says, ignoring Mary’s answer.

“What do you mean,” Mary asks.

“The state he’s in,” Uther reasons. “It must be magic. And he has been acting very strangely the last few days since that boy showed up.”

“My lord, I’m sure it is nothing,” Mary begins but then an idea pops into her mind. She needs the boy out of the way. Whether he does or doesn’t have magic, Mary can’t help but feel the physician’s ward will do anything to stop her from achieving her goal. The look in his eyes as she turned to leave the lab was of absolute determination. “…but if you are so sure,” Mary continues, her thoughts trying to keep up with her mouth, “perhaps we should lock him up in the dungeons until we can be sure that he poses no threat to the prince.”

The king raises an eyebrow at the suggestion mulling it over in his head, although Mary thinks this motion is just a charade. She doubts he needs any mulling over. Any mention of magic and the tyrant will strike.

“I will consider this approach. Gauis will vouch for the boy, I’m sure, but when my son’s life is at stake…”

“Give it a night, then,” Mary reasons, and she marvels at how easily she can manipulate the horrid man across from her. She knows magic is his weakness and she hates how she knows it. He showed his hand clear as day when he had her son executed, a fear for something he doesn’t understand. Her son was a good boy. Much better than Uther’s. “If Arthur is not better by morning you will know something is wrong, sire.”

Mary watches Uther accept this with a nod and return to his supper. She can’t help a small quirk of her lips. Even if Arthur wakes before morning, Mary has not doubt the strange, determined boy will be locked in a dungeon before the celebrations tomorrow. If only she could convince Uther to lock all of the Prince’s fellow knights up as well, but she will have to be happy with just getting the unknown force that was the dark-haired boy out of her way.

She has no idea why Arthur collapsed, but she was really glad that he had. Now she just had to make sure he was there to be killed by a vengeful witch in front of anyone and everyone who mattered in Camelot. She would make sure Uther Pendragon died of loneliness as that is the gift he bestowed upon her a mere day ago.

One more day and she could die happy.

***

It was nearly midnight before the girls left. Nic had stood up and offered to get everyone dinner, clearly antsy for something to do. This had startled everyone out of their worried daze. Their prince had still not awoken from his apparent coma.

Morgana looked down at Bradley fondly before turning to Nic and politely declining his offer. “Thank you, but Gwen and I should leave. We are only getting in your way Gauis,” she said grabbing her handmaidens arm and leading her to the door.

“That is not necessary my dear,” Gauis said.

“We are of no help,” Morgana replied a hint of disappointment in her voice. “But please, fetch us when he wakes,” she continued. Next to her Gwen nodded in agreement, a reluctance in her steps as they both left.

Colin pounced on his friend as soon as the women were gone.

Now it was just Gauis and Colin left in the room. Nic had actually gone to get dinner, although I’m sure no one in attendance was particularly hungry, and Sir Leon stood outside the doors keeping watch and would send warning if anyone approached so Colin could retreat hastily.

Colin could have kissed the knight at the offer. The actors were very lucky to have him looking out for them.

Colin clutches Bradley’s hand again, silently pleading to whoever might be listening to feel the grip of his friend’s hand back. It was not the first time he had done this.

“Gauis,” Colin finally says, the first words he’s spoken since his gasped “no” at Bradley’s arrival. Gauis looks up from the book he was studying a question in the arch of his brow. “Do you—” Colin starts. “Do you think this was magic?”

Gauis frowns. He looks down at his Prince with a pained expression. “I’m not sure what else it could be,” Gauis relents.

Colin sucks in a breath. He figured that would be the answer, and he wasn’t sure he really hoped for a different one. Magic was an easy catch-all when it came to diagnosing a problem. If what just happened to Bradley was actually something medical, well… Gauis was a fantastic physician, but this was basically the middle ages. And Colin was far from a doctor. He had never even played one on tv.

A sudden twitch of fingers against Colin’s palm has the brunette gasping in surprise. With a jerk, Bradley sits up straight in Gauis’s bed breathing heavily, nearly knocking Colin over.

“Oh fuck, Bradley, thank God,” Colin shouts and wraps the blonde in a hug which seemed to calm Bradley some as his breathing evened out. 

“Colin,” Bradley wheezes. “What happened? Of course I’m all right… right?” Bradley’s arms snake around Colin easily.

God all Colin wants to do is cry with relief, but he holds it together, pulling back and grabbing Bradley’s face. “No, you arse, you most certainly are not all right. I asked you to do one thing: keep yourself safe. And the next I know you had collapsed in front of all the lords and ladies of Camelot.”

“Oh fuck,” Bradley says, placing his hands on Colin’s face in return, eyes wide with recollection of that evenings events.

The expletive had Leon running in and at seeing his prince awake, smiling like a lunatic. The sigh of relief could probably be heard throughout the kingdom. “You’re awake,” he says, as if that wasn’t obvious. “I have to go tell everyone.”

Before he makes it to the door, Bradley stops him with a curt, “Wait.” Bradley turns from Colin, dropping his hands from his face and turns to the knight. Bradley clears his throat. “Could you take your time getting him?”

Leon seems torn, his duty toward his King and his Prince clearly at odds. Colin wishes it doesn’t have to be this way and almost interjects before he sees the knight make up his mind.

“Of course, sire,” Leon states, no ounce of hesitation in his voice. “I will make sure to tell everyone else in the castle before I let him know.”

“Arthur,” Bradley says.

Leon looks confused and Colin doesn’t blame him. “What,” Colin asks for the both of them.

“My friend’s call me Arthur,” Bradley whispers with a slight warble suddenly unsure.

Leon seems dumbstruck by the words, unable to move, completely frozen. “Of course, s—“ Leon stops himself. He shuffles nervously, a small twitch of his lips, and if Colin said this isn’t the most adorable thing Colin’s ever seen the knight do, he’d be lying. “Arthur,” he corrects, and promptly leaves with a small bow of his head, escaping the pleasant awkwardness.

As soon as he’s gone, Bradley turns back to the two men. “Ok Leon’s giving us a little more time, but we still don’t have a lot before we are unable to talk freely. Gauis, what happened?”

Gauis answers immediately, wasting no time. “As far as I can tell, you were under some kind of magic coma. I tried to wake you from it when no one of importance was looking, but it was impossible. I have no idea why you are suddenly awake.”

“Could it have just been a sleeping spell,” Colin suggests. “Helen can put people to sleep with her voice.”

“I suppose that could be, but I find it highly suspect that Arthur here was the only one who was subjected to it. The lady’s cursed song can not be directed at only one person. It would have effected everyone in the room,” Gauis reasons. “And after further research,” the physician continues turning to Bradley, “I realized that your condition was similar, but not exactly like a sleeping spell. It was more like you had fallen from exhaustion, as if all your vitals had failed at the same time and you were paralyzed.”

Colin turns to Bradley who was nodding in confirmation.

“It was weird,” Bradley mutters. “I couldn’t move at all, couldn’t speak. It was as if I lost too much blood all at once.”

“How long was he asleep?”

Everyone turns to the door where a fidgeting Nicholas carrying a tray of food waits for an answer.

“Let’s see,” Gauis postures. “It was a little after sundown when Arthur arrived. Probably around 6:00.”

They all turn to the wooden clock in the corner, the hour hand pointing exactly at the 12.

“I think this was my fault,” Nic whispers.

***

“What do you mean,” Bradley asks narrowing his eyes in confusion at his manservant.

Nic huffs a sigh as he puts down the tray on Gauis’s dining table and turns back to the three men, crossing his arms as if he was trying to make himself smaller. “Six hours is exactly how long the sleeping spell I put on you this afternoon was supposed to last,” Nic explains delicately, not meeting any of their eyes, instead focusing on a the toe of his boot.

Bradley turns to Colin for confirmation, but the brunette was deep in thought.

“So?” Bradley turns back to Nic with a shrug. “That shouldn’t matter. C—“ Bradley swallows and corrects himself. “Merlin… he, uh, he woke me from that, right?”

There was beat where no one spoke, before the silence was interrupted by Colin. “Maybe I wasn’t strong enough.”

Nicholas looks pained and still refuses to make eye contact with anyone. Bradley ignores him and focuses on Colin.

“Bollocks. You’re the most powerful sorcerer in the world. There’s no way this bloke’s magic is anywhere near as strong,” Bradley reasons and quickly adds, “No offense, Nic.”

Colin stares despondently at his hands, twisting and pulling them with a nervous energy. Bradley turns back to the boy who seems to have perked up after Bradley’s declaration.

“No offense taken, my lord,” Nic says. “You’re right. That sleeping spell is the strongest one I know, but even at my most powerful, I should be no match for Emrys.”

“Should,” Colin interjects. “Exactly. Should be more powerful, but obviously I’m not.”

“Oh would you snap out of it,” Bradley yells and grabs his friend by the arm and forces him to look at him. “You woke me up from the sleeping spell, mate. That’s incredible! And I felt perfectly fine until Helen showed up. This is not your fault. This has something to do with her.”

Colin tries to pull away from Bradley throughout his little speech but at the last sentence, he finally settles down and looks up at Bradley speculatively.

Bradley waits a few seconds so Colin can think things through. The blonde was sure the new sorcerer would come up with a thousand theories for that evening’s events in the next five seconds and would tell him his best guess in no time.

Colin shifts slightly and stares at the wall. He was coming to a conclusion.

“Ok— Ok,” Colin tries again. “So what I’m thinking is, somehow Mary’s magic somehow negated my spell when she was near. Her voice alone might have been the culprit. In fact she might have been unaware that she was doing it.”

“So why did I feel so empty?” Bradley shivers as he remembered being unable to move and dizzy, like he had lost every ounce of blood in his body.

“Maybe you left some magic behind, Merlin,” Nic pipes in hesitantly. Bradley, Colin, and Gauis turn to him expectantly. “When you put that spell on him to wake him up,” Nic continues, “you might have given him a bit of your magic to do so. He was probably walking around with a little magic in him and when the witch showed up, her magic scared yours away. Arthur might have felt it leave and couldn’t cope without it. I remember hearing stories from the druids in which non-magical types sometimes lose themselves after a sorcerer’s magic wares off, especially if the warlock was very powerful. The prince might have reverted back to the last spell that was cast on him to keep a little bit of magic in him.”

“Like I was going through withdrawals,” Bradley mutters.

“Uh… sure,” Nic agrees, though Bradley’s sure he has no idea what he was agreeing to. “Merlin, I don’t think this was because you weren’t strong enough,” Nic reasons, trying to catch Colin’s eyes, “but because you were too strong.”

Colin guffaws in half-hearted protest, but Bradley could tell he found the theory acceptable. The blonde sighs gratefully. Even if that’s not what actually happened, Bradley saw no need to continue figuring out the truth. They’d never be able to accurately know what really occurred anyway. Magic can’t exactly be explained. It’s basically the opposite of science.

“Well I’m glad you’re alright then,” Colin gives in with a grin.

Bradley smirks. “Of course I am MERlin.”

“Prat.”

“Dollophead.”

“Clotpole.”

Bradley just shakes his head, before trying a different insult. “Irish git.”

Colin quirks his head and laughs heartily. “American idiot.”

Bradley scoffs. “I was born in England, you arse!”

“Sure but you lived in Florida pretty much your whole life—“

Colin falters and Bradley finally remembers where he’s at. Nic was looking at them both, confusion written all over his face. “What are you…”

They are saved when two familiar ladies come barreling through the door and Morgana wraps her arms around Bradley tightly. “Oh thank god,” she gushes into his neck. When she pulls back a little she gives him slap on the arm. “Don’t do that to me again Arthur. Look at you. You’re standing up and everything. You seem fine. Oh thank god.” And Bradley was wrapped in another embrace. The blonde rolls his eyes but hugs his unknowing half-sister back.

Over Morgana’s shoulder, Bradley sees Nic go over to stand by Colin, still giving the brunette a curious look, but knowing not to ask about their exchange until later. Bradley hopes the boy just forgets about it and chalks it up to some secret language the prince and sorcerer might use to cheer each other up. In fact, if Nic asks, that’s exactly what Bradley was going to tell him. The kid was smart and might understand who Bradley and Colin really were, but the blonde was fully aware that Nic idolized Emrys and respected the prince of Camelot. Suddenly finding out that his new lords are not who they say they are might not sit well with the Druid and Bradley wanted him to stay on their side. He was proving to be very useful. And Bradley was starting to grow a little fond of the lad.

Gwen stands awkwardly by the door, a polite grin aimed at Bradley. Bradley sends her secret wink, thinking to himself, “What the hell?” Gwen blushes, and not for the first time Bradley wishes this was his Angel. He grins at her anyway, because even if she isn’t Angel, she’s still one of the best people in this entire castle. The entire kingdom, probably.

Bradley clears his throat and removes his arms from Morgana. “Actually, I think I need to lie down again. I’m still a little dizzy.”

Morgana helps him to the bed and Bradley quickly darts a glance at Colin and then at the room in the back of the laboratory where Merlin sleeps in the series. If Morgana and Gwen were here, Uther wouldn’t be too far behind. Colin nods in understanding and makes his retreat, Nic following behind loyally carrying half of the food he fetched earlier with him. They both turn at the door and give Bradley a small bow of their heads. Bradley returns the bow with a nod and a smirk.

Gwen walks over carrying the rest of the food and hands a roll to Bradley and Gauis, situating herself by Morgana dutifully. Bradley could tell she was waiting patiently for him to take a bite, and Bradley does. He was suddenly very hungry.

“So what happened,” Morgana asks finally.

Bradley shrugs apologetically. “No idea ‘gana.”

Morgana scoffs and turns to Gauis. “So Gauis, what happened?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know either my dear,” Gauis replies calmly. Did Bradley mention how great it was to have Gauis on their side? Well… it was. “I can’t explain it.”

“So it was magic?”

Everyone turns to the door where Uther stood waiting for an answer. Leon was behind him, stoic and rigid. The knight looked tired, and Bradley wished he could excuse Sir Leon so he could get some sleep.

“I am not sure, sire.” It is another calm response, and Gauis picks up a tincture he had been working on handing it to Bradley. “Take this, my boy. It should stop the dizziness.”

Bradley didn’t actually feel dizzy, but he took the draft anyway. It was disgusting, whatever it was, and he choked on it, and was sent into a coughing fit. Bradley’s not sure why he expected it to taste good.

“Yes, well,” Uther states, a hostile glare in his eyes aimed at no one in particular. “I’m just glad you are better, son. Gauis, can I see you out in the hall?” Uther leaves without waiting for a response, and Gauis follows with a sigh that only Bradley noticed.

Leon saunters over after the two older men are gone and sits on the bench on the other side of Bradley’s bed across from the ladies. “How are you feeling, Arthur?” The informality of the name was still awkward for Leon, but Bradley smiles at the knight gratefully.

“Good,” Bradley replies, ripping another roll in half and taking a bite, handing the other half to Leon. All three of them look like at him like he had grown a second head. Bradley just chuckles. “What are you looking at me like that for? Leon here looks like he’s about to keel over. I’m not some heartless monster.”

“No,” Gwen agrees reflexively. “No of course not. We’ve just never seen this side of you before.”

Bradley shrugs sticking the rest of his half of the bread in his mouth.

“People change.”


End file.
